Moon Goddess
by Naiira Harlow
Summary: Gaiden: Kaguya is a woman hidden for her looks and known for her kindness. She is given a choice in which she can be safe or have a connection that transcends lifetimes. M for swearing and occasional gore.
1. Prologue: A Choice

"My Lady what a pleasant surprise!" I walked into the palace with a smile. Of course they couldn't see it, the dark veil covered everything from my collarbone up. It honestly looked a bit strange if others didn't know me. The crown on my head looked like the roof of a silver pagoda in a way with its swirling turrets around my head. The actual see through veil attached to the front was blue but enchanted to where no one could see beneath it. My ornately styled hair was held up with crystal pins and blue gems.

"Chamberlain, I've come to see my father." I requested. Tsukiyomi was the guardian of the moon. He also happened to be dear old dad. The man in question was part of the Jade Emperors court so most of the time he was at the palace. I moved forward making the long chandelier crystal earrings I wore jingle in impatience.

"Of course Lady Kaguya, this way." The chamberlain was a rather plain looking man as far as heavens standards though to the eyes of a human he would have been handsome. He had long brown hair tied back in a bun behind his head and a set of wide set gray eyes. His robes were a solid red with golden sash and adornments. As we walked down the halls the people on either side of the walkway whispered. I was famous here, a goddess of renown not only for my mystery but also for my beauty. At the age of fourteen I had been forced to wear this headdress to hide my face from the world. We hurried into the main chambers where many were walking about in service to their masters. Here the Bodhisattva worked their wonders upon mortals below and the Emperor himself ran the heavens.

"Over here my lady." I had gotten so distracted that I'd lost track of the chamberlain. He was standing to my left, motioning for me to follow him down yet another glittering hallway. I walked after him, the silk of my kimono leaving waves of the cloth in my wake. We came to a great door on which my companion knocked.

"Come in." The voice of my father penetrated the red painted wood. The chamberlain pushed the ornate doors inward to reveal the large office of Tsukiyomi. The man in question was sitting behind a beautiful golden desk filling out paperwork.

"Father, I have come as you requested." I bowed before him. He rose from his desk, his white robes billowing behind him as he came to wrap me in his embrace. The chamberlain bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"My child, I have decided something very important of your future. Tell me daughter, have you not been pushing me for more freedom?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I have, are you going to give me that freedom?" I asked. Tsukiyomi chuckled.

"Of course my child. It was always your choice of whom you should show your face to but I'd like to give you another choice. You are no longer young by the standards of heaven and though it isn't required I'd like you to take a husband of your choosing." A husband? And I could really choose?

"Oh thank you father! I truly appreciate this chance!"I brought him into a hug once more to prove my gratitude. He returned the gesture.

"But this choice has a shelf life. Because of how desirable you are I wish nothing more than to protect you from those who might wish you ill or even the gentry of heaven in general. I'll give you a year to find someone suitable." It was a short while but I'd try my best. No doubt if I didn't choose then father would choose for me. That wouldn't be so bad but he was a bit naiive when it came to his superiors. I feared he'd allow the highest ranking member of the court who asked my hand to have me. These men were much older and wiser with appetites I had not yet been exposed to no doubt. No, I'd choose before the time ended.

!

!

!

"Kanzeon!" After leaving my father I had gone to the palace home of my most beloved mentor, the goddess of love and mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Ah my little tsuru, what brings you to my side?" She asked. I had caught her in the floating gardens, a place of peace and rest. Her hands were in the pool of vision, a large pond that showed the world below. There were even lotus blooms on its surface as far as the eye could see. I was told they were pillars of life that reached down to the mortals.

"I can really do it! I can take a husband." I pulled up my veil and smiled happily. Few were allowed to see my true face and Kanzeon was one of these. When she saw my trusting gaze her eyes sparkled.

"So he has decided to allow you the protection of marriage. Smart of him though I would have thought he'd have figured out it was a good idea earlier." She mumbled the last part but I still caught it. Let me be clear here. I was happy to choose a husband for two reasons. The first was so that I'd stop getting annoyed by the men who had heard of my rumored beauty. I could defend myself it was just frustrating and if I married someone of the high court I'd be mostly left alone. Then there was my own emotional needs. I'd always loved deeply and when I saw couples walk about so happy...well I wanted that happiness. I was an isolated child so the only person I had was my father for some time. After a time I found Kanzeon who also shared my rare affection. Now I wanted a love that ran deeper than that, one of non familial ties. Perhaps this was my chance.

"Perhaps you might help me, I trust your judgment of men." I told her. She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"In my opinion sweety you're screwed no matter who you choose. Every man has his baggage." She said. I frowned.

"I did not ask of the men with little to no baggage Kanzeon. I am no fool, I simply want someone who will love me as I love them. I'm asking for a challenge. Those who hide the loudest love the deepest." The woman laughed. I'd never had a veil cast over my idea of people in general. In my isolation I had not only read but I'd watched.

"Well then I have a few." She turned on me, the golden hoops hanging from her ears making a rather nice sound. She flicked her thick wavy black ponytail over her ear and motioned for me to follow her. I pulled the veil down over my face and watched as her hips swayed from side to side. Among all the gods she...well wasn't really modest. Her long gown was see through minus the great brand of the sun sitting between her breasts. I was surprised she didn't let her dick hang out either...did I mention she was a hermaphrodite? Well she was pretty good at hiding it even if pretty much everyone knew. I was told that she identified as female mostly and had a sexual drive for men. I shook my head, I needed to stop thinking about it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A council meeting. You want a highborn I'll point you to the biggest assholes at the table." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my red lips. She knew me so well. I was willing to take a lot of pain for a true love, one that could transcend lifetimes. We turned a corner and there stood a few men...arguing. They were certainly handsome and by the grin on my mentors face I figured they weren't people she disapproved of. The first was a man with short black hair and dark eyes. He wore a military coat with nothing beneath and baggy navy pants. The coat was embroidered in gold but seemed simple enough.

The second man had longer dark brown hair and emerald green eyes covered by square spectacles. He looked like a doctor with that long sleeved white coat but I knew better. There were few in heaven who wore glasses and this man was considered famous. His underclothes were generally plain, a dark shirt and khaki pants.

It was the third and final person though who gained my attention. He was wearing official high collared white robes with a silver necklace that housed rather large beads. His arms were covered by arm warmers that reached over his biceps and ended in golden bands. Hair the color of the sun ran down his back in a long thin ponytail and his violet eyes made him look like a risen demon. Of course all these men had the chakra on their foreheads to signify their closeness to heaven. We approached them and Kanzeon bowed. The short haired one made to leave until he caught sight of me.

"Well hello there dearest nephew, General, Marshal. I was just showing my newest attendant around the palace." She'd pay for that. Yet she was like my sister. If she told me to cut my wrist I'd do it simply because I knew she'd never do something for no reason. Her knowledge and plans far exceeded what happened in just a moment.

"Ah, the young woman with the veil. I've heard of you. My name is Field Marshal Tenpou Gensui." The man with glasses bowed. I returned the gesture making the silver of my adornments glimmer in the light.

"I have heard of you as well Marshal Tenpou. It is a pleasure." I watched him through the veil and saw something strange behind that jovial smile. He surely deserved his title with a hidden gaze like that.

"You're Kaguya right? Tsukiyomi's daughter?" The man with short hair asked. He had a cigarette held between his fingers. Such vices of the mortal world. He probably drank and engaged in a lot of sex too. Men of war could be like this more often than not.

"Yes and you are?" I let a bit of my real sarcastic nature through. He seemed to approve of this and a grin appeared on his face.

"General Kenren Taishou at your service." A ladies man indeed. I bowed to him as well but not as low.

"And this quiet fellow is my beloved nephew Konzen Douji." Kanzeon took the blond into her embrace. He growled and pushed himself away. He obviously didn't care to meet me but something about him sparked my interest.

"A pleasure I'm sure." I bowed the lowest to him but he simply grunted in response.

"Well, I'm sure you three have better things to do. Come along Kaguya, we have some more places to visit." Kanzeon waved to the men and pulled me away. It was a quick exchange but I could tell by the silence that these three men were her choices. For the rest of the day she did show me where I would be staying using the excuse of being close to the men I would supposedly marry. She said nothing of the three all day but I could feel from her all the things she did not say. If I wanted a challenge, a love that transcended physical form, I'd choose one of the men I'd met today. It would take time but I knew the right one would emerge with time.


	2. Chapter 1: Three Months Later

"Kenren are you really slacking again?" I yelled up at the general. He was skipping duties again, sipping sake in his favorite Sakura tree. Over the past few months we'd grown close which was strange because his habits disgusted me...sort of. His personality was much more complex than I'd originally assessed which is what led to this friendship. Sadly he had become rather predictable anymore. He was lazy, kind, flirty, and an all around ass sometimes. It kept things interesting at least.

"Ah Kaguya my love! Why don't you join me up here? The experience would be much more refreshing with you." He teased. This happened a good deal too but I could never tell if he was being serious.

"Why don't you come down here or I'll sick Tenpou on you again!" He visibly flinched at my threat. Tenpou too had become a close friend. We had bonded over a love for books and knowledge. He'd even taught me about military strategies so we played games against one another with this intellect. He was also pretty much everyone's worst fear as well as their best scenario. Tenpou was a man of a sort of merciless kindness. By that I mean that he didn't allow those he cared for do stupid things, it's how he showed he cared.

"Alright fine." Kenren grumbled, pushing himself off the branch and landing at my feet. He still had the small sake cup clasped in his hand. The bottle in question hung from a string around his fingers. He wasn't frowning though, he was smiling.

"How did you find me?" He asked, shamelessly taking my side. He took my arm, keeping me close.

"You have become predictable Kenren, besides I always find you." I giggled. He smirked.

"Of course you do sweetheart. Since you know me so well why don't you just marry me? I've been dying to see what you really look like anyway. I bet you're hideous." He joked, blowing on the blue fabric covering my face.

"Well you'll never know if you don't start being a bit more serious will you?" I threw back. He shook his head.

"If you want a serious guy you're barking up the wrong tree. You take me for who I am."

"How selfish, everyone has to change eventually Kenren, even you." I flicked the end of his nose before getting away from him. He'd at least go to work now or I'd really get Tenpou to come over here and give him what for. I walked back up to the palace. For the past three months I had worked as an attendant to Kanzeon Bosatsu. The job gave me access to the royal court so my father readily approved. I was happy because it meant more time with my mentor and my newest friends. This did mean a few sacrifices on my part but I was at least happy for the time being.

I hadn't given up on my search for love but under my duties it felt so small. Besides, they say you don't find love if you keep looking for it, it comes to you. So I stayed patient and spread my roots. I walked into Kanzeon's chambers. She was sitting at her desk with paperwork. Heaven was a bureaucracy and not a fun one either. It was worse than the ones the mortals ran. When I made my presence known the goddess smiled.

"Ah there you are Kaguya. Did you find Kenren?" She asked. I nodded.

"He should be going about his duties for the rest of the day." I bowed. She let out a breath.

"Thank goodness. I don't like having to deal with military matters but his subordinates know how close you are to him and they annoy me until I do something." Her annoyance was obvious in her tone. If she could, I'm sure that Kanzeon would do nothing but watch the mortals all day. Of course this usually ended up happening since her paperwork was shoved on me and Konzen. The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I thought of said man.

He was the only person I saw on a daily basis of whom I hadn't become close with. He was a really tough nut to crack. The first month I'd ignored him completely since it was obvious that he wanted nothing to do with me. Then Kanzeon shoved me on him so we spent a few weeks seeing each other all the time which annoyed him to no end. So now we were on another cycle of staying away from one another. To be honest the man fascinated me. He was far different than Kenren or Tenpou, so hard to reach. I'd always been told I was charismatic but he was perfectly immune. It was intriguing. Call me selfish if you like but I wanted to crack that shell and see what lay beneath.

"Now, I need you to take these to Konzen and help him out. I know you've never done any of this official stuff but I trust you and my nephew won't let you screw up." She pushed a large stack of papers towards me which brought me out of my thoughts.

"So I'm not the maid this time?" I asked. She laughed.

"Well I had to try the sexy maid thing once didn't I? Maybe he'll like the more intelligent side of you." I felt myself blush at her words. It became evident rather quickly that Kanzeon was trying to push us together. In truth that day she'd introduced me to the three I'd always assumed she wanted me to choose. Sadly this was a bad assumption. Instead I'd pretty much been forced at Konzen's feet. Not that I was really complaining. I'm sure my interest in him was obvious. I sighed, taking the papers with a rather small amount of effort Despite my slight frame I was rather strong. I could thank my caution for that.

"I doubt it." I muttered, walking out of the room and towards Konzen's separate office. I think she caught my words though because as I left I heard her trying to keep from laughing again. This struggle was amusing to her and for the millionth time I questioned my choice of friends. I rounded the corner and managed to make it to the closed door I was looking for. Instead of knocking I kicked the door open. Konzen was seated behind his golden desk and the noise made him jump.

"Oh no, not more of that shit. The old hag can do it herself." He hissed, standing up and trying to push me back outside. I planted my feet.

"Mistress Kanzeon said you had to and that I was to help." I returned to his disdain.

"Fuck no! I'm not her servant and I sure as hell am not a babysitter." He answered, his deep gruff voice making it seem final. I pushed back until the papers came to rest in his arms.

"Then I can leave but if the paperwork doesn't get done we all get in trouble. There's no way she's going to do any of it even if you beg her." With hands on my hips I made to leave but there was a slight grunt of frustration from before me. Though I couldn't see his face behind the wall of paper he now held I knew he'd given up.

"Fine, just...don't screw anything up." He muttered. I grinned beneath the veil. I rather wished he could see the grin of victory I was giving him but I really didn't want to show him my face just yet. He was indeed different but I didn't want my face to taint the relationship until I knew for sure he wouldn't judge me by looks alone. I had already shown Tenpou though, he had understood why I hid myself and agreed it was best not to show the others until the time was right. I trusted his words and decided the same.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll keep quiet." I muttered. He grunted and placed the stack onto the desk. I pulled my own chair to the opposite side and waited for his instruction. He handed me the top few pages.

"Read it and then summarize it. I'll decide if it provokes approval." I nodded and began to read without a word. People who knew me knew that I was one of the most quiet people you'd come across, especially when people didn't wish me to speak. So I kept my mouth shut while I finished the first document in record time. As he was still reading I placed the papers before him. He blinked before looking up at me in confusion.

"Request for more troops stationed around the castle of Hyakuganmaoh. Apparently his friends are getting antsy and threaten to upset the balance. It's just a few men, from what Tenpou told me we could really use jobs for some of the soldiers who have been on leave too long so it could be fulfilled with little hassle." I wanted to offer my hand at delivering the message but I held my tongue. Konzen was cranky enough as it was, what would he say if I started to gain airs above my position. He blinked again as if he hadn't fully processed what I'd said.

"Did you read the fine print?" He asked.

"They want soldiers who aren't used to slacking off and they want them for a long period." I replied. For a moment he seemed impressed, but the look disappeared as he nodded, taking the document and stamping it with a big red seal before putting it aside. The rest of the paperwork went like that. I ended up doing twice as many as him. He got so annoyed with being interrupted that he let me make judgments that he said he'd go through later. Somehow though I got the notion that he was beginning to trust me. It felt good. I started to notice him giving me confused looks from time to time as well. The gaze was comforting somehow but I didn't respond to it. After a time I stood to stretch a bit only to feel those violet eyes boring into me.

"Why do you wear that veil?" It was such a serious question I was actually thrown off for a moment.

"My supposed beauty is distracting, I thought most people knew that." I spoke. He shook his head.

"A beauty that's distracting? How foolish, people should learn to control themselves a bit more." He muttered. I liked that.

"I agree but even the people of heaven seem to have the mentality of mortals. I keep the veil so as not to be judged by how I look but how I think." He seemed rather intrigued by my response.

"How do you think?" Again I wondered if words alone would explain things well enough for him to understand. I was a master of words since my body language and the expressions of my face were surpressed.

"Alot and very deeply." I finally decided upon. It wasn't an amazing description but it was the closest thing I could think of that expressed the truth. He stood from his desk.

"You can go, I can do the rest myself." He was trying to act uninterested but he'd already slipped just a bit in asking something personal of me. It was a step in the right direction at the very least. I bowed and left without another word though I could feel him watching me leave. It was strange, this feeling I got as he stared. My heart was leaping out of my chest and I knew my face was heating up. Oh god, why him?

!

!

!

The next day we were called into Kanzeon's chambers. I stood on Kanzeon's left with her male attendant on the other side of me. She was sitting looking bored, her legs crossed and her cheek resting against her hand. A man was bowing before us looking pliant. He had brown hair held back in a tight bun and brown eyes. He wore the usual attendants garments consisting of white robes with colored lining. The lining of his was red.

"Lady Bosatsu, I'm sorry for disturbing your busy schedule..."

"Forget the useless words, you brought the boy from the world below right?" Kanzeon asked. Had she been expecting this? I looked down at the man bowing before us.

"Yes. In the state of Toujyoushin Gouraikoku at the top of the mountain "Kakasan", born from a rock was a youkai heretic." The attendant explained. Born from a rock? Now that's something you didn't see every day. Jiroushin, Kanzeon's attendant voiced my thoughts.

"Actually it isn't a human or demon but a creature born of nature alone." Kanzeon explained. A rare occurrence indeed. My attention was turned to the sound of chains clinking and the struggles of two new men dragging in what looked to be a young boy.

"Let me go! Ouch! Don't grab so hard!" He was fighting his captors but to me he looked no different than one of us in his own way. The men holding him tried to silence him but the boy continued to fight until he was placed in a sitting position before us. He was short of course with long unruly brown hair and wide golden eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of khaki pants fastened around his waist by a belt. His feet were bare and a good deal of his skin looked scratched up. Around his neck, ankles, and wrists were a set of heavy looking black shackles that had a few links of chain hanging from each one. A golden diadem was fastened around his forehead and I felt the thrum of power from it. This was his limiter, the thing that kept his power in check and his appearance so much more human. The boy was complaining about something pertaining to food when I decided to step forward.

The child innocently blinked at me. He didn't look dangerous at first glance nor did I really think of him as a creature. The kid scrambled forward and pulled the veil up to see my face. The attendants covered their eyes in shame but this child was just looking upon me with curiousity.

"You're really pretty lady, I thought you'd be ugly if you wore this thing." The kid still had the veil lifted so he could see my expression of surprise. I didn't know what to say. He was so unaware of boundaries that he had simply done what he wanted to do. How strange and yet how intriguing.

"He is an animal." Konzen grunted from behind me. The men were beginning to discuss the boys punishment when he raised himself from the ground, forgetting about me and walking straight up to golden haired man. My veil fell back into place and everyone relaxed. I ignored the discussion of immediate punishment and watched rather interested as the child got close enough to make Konzen notice his presence. The sour look on his face didn't change. He didn't like children or women so his reaction wasn't a surprise.

"What do you want?" He huffed. The child looked so amazed as he took a piece of the mans golden hair into his grasp. He contemplated for only a moment before he seemed to go starry eyed.

"You're shining! Like the sun!" He ran his fingers through the now stunned Konzen's hair.

"Ah! Forgive his rudeness Master Konzen! He doesn't..." There was a tearing sound as the child pulled too hard, yanking out a few strands of the golden locks. I placed a hand beneath my veil to cover my mouth as I was afraid I'd die laughing otherwise. It seems that Kanzeon too was trying quite unsuccessfully to hold in her laughter. Jiroushin and the men that brought Goku were looking on in surprise.

"Oops, sorry." The child rubbed the back of his head looking as sweet as could be with a big smile on his face. The main attendant looked mortified.

"What do you think you were doing Baka-Saru!" Konzen screamed, his temper getting the best of him as he grabbed for his wrists. He'd never hit the child hard enough to warrant worry so I just giggled and returned to Kanzeon's side. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at me and winked. Of course she had plans for the little chimp who was still trying to reason with Konzen in vain.

"You want us to take care of him right? Well we'll look after him." Konzen had frozen. Jiroushin protested immediately.

"But Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama! Surely you jest! You've never grown a flower let alone taken care of a child!" His words only made the goddess clean out her ear.

"Calm down Jiroushin, who said I would be the one looking after him?" Uh-oh, here it comes. Her coy gaze turned to her nephew. A rather wicked smile had curled onto her lips.

"I'll leave everything to my darling nephew and perhaps my lovely apprentice." Oh she just had to add me to the mix didn't she? Another way to push me and Konzen together, a child. I bet she thought we'd play house. I didn't say anything but Konzen wasn't about to let this one go.

"What the hell are you talking about you damn hag?!" He screamed in her face. She was unfazed, simply continuing that triumphant face of hers.

"It's the order of the Merciful Goddess. Be grateful and accept. Kaguya hasn't said a word, I'm sure she appreciates the honor." I bit my tongue, not wanting to get in the middle of this. Konzen's eye twitched.

"Oh and don't forget to name him, he is your pet after all." Kanzeon added with a finality that even the blond couldn't dispute. It was decided. The child born of nature was to be in our charge for as long as my beloved mentor saw fit. The boy blinked, his golden eyes showing his obvious confusion. I walked around the throne to the two and bowed in the goddess' direction, thanking her before taking the boys hand and leading him away. He went willingly but kept his gaze on Konzen until he was out of sight. He frowned. What was I to say to him? Should I be sorry that he was taken from his home? Should I tell him not to be too troublesome? I wasn't exactly sure so I settled on something I thought was safe.

"Let's get you some food alright? I bet you're really hungry."


	3. Chapter 2: Troublesome Goku

"So the child is causing trouble already is he?" I was currently walking with Tenpou who I had met earlier for a good game of strategy. It was one of those rare days where I managed to outwit him and win a match.

"Oh yes, he runs around with a shred of worry and tends to make a general mess out of Konzen's work. He's furious." I smiled. Earlier that day the child had folded all of the important documents into origami airplanes. Despite the obvious mistreatment of the rules I thought they were well done though I didn't tell dearest Konzen that. He was probably still running around trying to find the kid.

"Has he named the boy yet?" Tenpou asked. I shook my head.

"No, I think he needs to want a name first. I'd give him one but somehow I don't think it's my place." And it wasn't. The child had attached himself to Konzen and though he seemed interested in me he was much more fascinated with the blond man he said resembled the sun. I still grinned at the reference.

"I see. Perhaps soon then for when I meet him I shall have idea what to call him." There had been a lot of confusion with that. We were currently calling him "boy" which I didn't like but it was something.

"If Konzen doesn't choose one soon I might just do it. He's so stubborn." I huffed. My companion laughted.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were parents of an adopted child." The implication made me blush.

"Please, I'm barely even a friend if that. Kanzeon just has it in her head that we should be married." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you disagree?" He asked. I stopped walking.

"Are you on the band wagon to marry me to Konzen too? I have to say I really don't try for someone who obviously feels nothing for me..."

"Ah but there is where you may be wrong. Konzen is very good at hiding his feelings, especially when it comes to women. It's true I've never seen him attracted to someone enough to make a move but I believe that someone like you could turn his head. Besides, you'd be good for one another I think." He gave me the whole speech huh? His words did ring true though I supposed. Konzen hated most people because they were foolish….no I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"I'm afraid a year will end Tenpou with no wedding bells if I go after Konzen Douji, no I think I'll stick to my plan of widening my net." The brought a sigh to the Marshals lips but he said nothing more. We continued our walk until we reached Konzen's office. The man in question was sitting at his desk with a hand over his face in exasperation. The whole room looked like a war zone.

"Oh dear, I haven't visited in such a long time but I hadn't expected it to be so lively." Tenpou smiled.

"You could say that." Konzen muffled into his hand. He caught sight of me and quickly looked away. Tenpou took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. I started to tidy up a bit, trying to at least make the place look halfway decent when the child came in.

"Konzen!" He called in a sing song voice. When he caught sight of the Marshal though his gaze became curious again.

"A visitor?" He cocked his head to the side. I placed a few books onto the edge of the desk and the child noticed me. He grinned happily and came smacking into my side. The force of his embrace caught me off guard but didn't knock me over.

"Hey Kaguya! I have a name now! Konzen gave me one! You can call me Goku!" I looked over at the blond male who looked extremely frustrated.

"Goku huh? I think it suits you, he chose well." The words made the boy beam even brighter. He looked practically giddy at my approval.

"Goku, this is Tenpou, he's a good friend of mine and Konzens." I pointed out the tall man who was now puffing out the smoke from his clove cigarette.

"Please call me Ten-chan." He said with the brighest smile on his face. Goku got pretty excited but he kept a grip on my kimono as if it were a lifeline. He hadn't seemed close to me before, maybe I was wrong. Konzen got Tenpous attention and began engaging him in conversation. I was going to listen when I felt Goku pull on the silk he was gripping. I bent down so I could be closer to him for a moment.

"You're my friend right Kaguya? I mean you aren't super mean like Konzen so you like me right?" He seemed very sincere in his questions.

"Of course Goku and I wouldn't count Konzen out just yet. He's just slow to show it but I think he likes you." This made the boy grin again.

"I made a new friend yesterday! He said he played a funny prank and drew nose hairs on somebody's face." He snickered a bit, obviously finding the stunt hilarious.

"Oh? This new friend of yours is sneaky indeed. Tell me Goku, was he your age?" I asked. He nodded vigourously.

"Yeah! He had bright blue hair and a diamond on his forehead!" I looked over to see if the other two had heard but they seemed to be in deep conversation and didn't notice. No doubt Tenpou was telling Konzen what he'd told me earlier today, his worries of the military and of course of Kenren who was beginning to cause a great deal of trouble for the upper ranks. I turned back to Goku who was already fiddling with the bottom of my veil.

"Do you see everything blue with this thing on?" He changed the subject so quickly. Of course as a mindless creature his curiousity would always get the better of him.

"It just looks blue, I see everything the same way you do." He lifted up the veil again and let it fall on top of his head as he inspected my face. His eyes ran over the wide almond shaped blue-violet portals that gazed back at him with amusement. He looked at my nose, wiggling his own as if to see if they were similar though I'm sure mine was smaller. Then he flitted over my cheeks, my plump red lips, the delicate curve of my chin, before resting on the dot upon my brow.

"Konzen has one of these, what's it mean?" He asked. He touched it, sending a tingle through the nerves close by.

"This is tenkai's seal. It is he proof of our closeness to heaven." I told him. He looked fascinated for a moment before someone cleared their throat. Goku jerked back and I stood back up. Tenpou was grinning.

"I'm afraid I'm leaving for the moment." He announced.

"You're going home Ten-chan? Bye-Bye!" Goku waved jovially.

"Yes goodbye, see you again." Tenpou waved back just as enthusiastically. There was one point in time when the man had confided in me that he wished he had married and had children. He was very good with kids and that was obvious in the way he spoke to Goku. With that he was gone leaving the three of us alone once more. Konzen looked thoughtful for a moment and I decided to confront him.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of Kenren of course and the problems Tenpou has with military action. He told me yesterday he'd see what you said and Goku distracted me." I pointed to the boy who was now folding non important pieces of paper into cranes.

"Maybe you should listen better." He grunted.

"Maybe YOU should. Did you know that Goku met Nataku yesterday?" His eyes met the area where mine should be.

"I suspected." He huffed and I frowned.

"All of this could spell trouble Konzen, I'm not a fool like everyone seems to think. By now they are sending the war god to the world below to deal with another threat. Not to mention the fact that General Kenren is causing a great deal of unrest in the upper ranks due to his disapproval of using a child. I suppose I won't get your thoughts on the matter since I can't multitask?" He actually looked stunned. Good, he needed to know I wasn't an idiot.

"Look, I'm a woman and I can do little for military matters but I do know Kenren and one day he'll get himself killed being as foolish as he is. As for Nataku I think you should let Goku interact with him for now, I'm curious enough that the consequences might return in my favor for such a friendship." I continued as he had said nothing.

"Whatever." He responded. I shook my head again.

"One day you'll regret not being my friend Konzen." I stood to leave. Maybe I could get in to speak to Kenren after the meeting held in the jade hall. Goku waved happily at me as I left, placing a small crane into my hands. Whatever the issues we would face I quite liked this boy and Konzen had named him well. I'd heard Tenpou's description of the name and felt that it suited this strange creature. I patted Goku on the head before leaving the room. Maybe I could get Konzen to stew long enough to actually trust me.

!

!

!

"My Lady Kaguya, what a surprise." I bowed before the man standing before me.

"I'm sorry to bother you Gojun-sama, but I came to ask whether you'd seen General Kenren around." You could see the contempt in the man's red eyes ask I asked. The rest of him stayed passive, not giving anything away.

"As it so happens I did run into him earlier. He seemed to be in a great hurry." He pointed me in the right direction and I thanked him before moving on. Those fighting clan warriors always freaked me out a bit, so serious and stern. Maybe he'd gone to see Tenpou? It had been a day since Nataku had been sent down to the lower world to subjugate Gyaomaoh. I'd been looking for Kenren for a while now and it seemed like he was avoiding me. I hadn't gotten any closer to finding him until just now. Maybe I'd just go sit with Tenpou, he was bound to show up one way or another. So I walked over to the small house of the Field Marshal. There were voices inside and I stood to listen.

"Nataku Taisho has returned."

"That's a bit quick isn't it? I mean I know that the upper levels are being cautious but..." Tenpou's muffled voice came to my ears.

"This time he came back pretty badly injured too, he's still unconcious." Kenren, there he was. There was a pause between the men and I thought I might have been caught until the General spoke again.

"There's one thing that's still bothering me. The other soldiers who went along came back injury-free." I covered my mouth at the news.

"So they did rely on the killing puppet for everything then." Tenpou answered. I finally knocked on the door. There was silence within.

"Come in!" Tenpou called. I swung the door open only to find that the whole place was a mess with books and papers. I could barely get inside let alone walk over to the two men.

"You have been avoiding me!" I accused Kenren who was grinning.

"Who me?" He looked so shocked but I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Yes you General Kenren. You owe me a great deal and until I get what I want I'm not leaving you alone." I hissed. Tenpou was chuckling.

"She's got her claws into you Kenren, you won't be able to escape." He took a puff off of his cigarette, smiling from his place on the floor. Kenren pushed himself off of the bookshelf and walked over to me.

"Fine." He muttered. I smiled.

"Weren't you saying something about Goku?" Tenpou asked. The general nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's the first time I've ever met someone with eyes like that. I felt like they were too harsh on him, chains weighing 80+ kg on him just being a kid. Is there a need for that?" He asked, his question towards me and Tenpou.

"People in heaven were never kind to heretics even if they don't show it on the surface. It is almost like Nataku Taishi in a sense." Tenpou spoke. I shook my head.

"No I have to disagree with you Tenpou. They are similar yes...but no one has been openly cruel to Goku. While I'm not sure why I think it has something to do with the way he is. It's strange, as if he is tied to the world around him without trying. I sense a power within him that hasn't surfaced but an innocence that craves to know about the world around him. He is...much different." I spoke. The men looked at me curiously.

"You two are...close?" Kenren asked. I nodded.

"I think so. He has a rather firm attachment to Konzen but I'm pretty sure he likes me enough. I'm technically his secondary caretaker." Again the two seemed surprised.

"That I didn't know, I thought he was Konzen's responsibility alone." Tenpou said.

"I thought I'd told you. I handle him when the great sun can't." I explained. There was silence for a while. What else was there to say?

"I overheard about Nataku, do you think it's infiltration again?" I asked Tenpou. He nodded in agreement.

"I would have told you as soon as I saw you but I think our certain man is moving forward." I knew who he was talking about of course. Li Touten, the head of a family fallen from grace and the father of Nataku. I had very little assurance that Nataku had been born from his wife though. She was a meek woman and the son looked like neither parent. It was fishy and the more I thought about it the more it made my skin crawl.

"Keep an eye on him Kenren, it's all I wanted to say. I'd heard that they sent the kid to subjugate Gyumaoh and it never felt right. The fact that he was the only one injured raises the stakes. Goku is going to be crushed." I muttered.

"When Nataku came back Goku was there. He collapsed in Goku's arms." Oh no, that was going to be catastrophic.

"I have to go. We still need to talk." I poked Kenren before leaving. I needed to get to Goku to make sure he was okay. Even if I hadn't known him that long I felt a strange connection to him. As I left the giant library that was Tenpou's place I went to the medical wing. There were voices coming from one of the suites so I went with the crowd. A bunch of people were standing around whispering. I pushed through them to find Konzen holding a sleeping Goku.

"Oh poor child." I whispered, approaching them and brushing some of his hair from his forehead.

"He was sleeping with Nataku. We should take him home." Konzen was calm for once, almost relaxed. I nodded in agreement, following him away from the eyes of the curious. I wondered if this friendship would really lead to something beneficial for the two boys. Nataku wasn't a bad child as I had already discovered some time ago, maybe Goku could give him the push he needed to become independent of his abusive father.

"I'm sorry." Konzen suddenly said. I looked away from the serene face of the sleeping boy to stare at him.

"What?" I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly.

"My aunt trusts you, Tenpou trusts you, I figure so should I." I was surprised by this admission but it made my heart soar in ways I never thought it would.

"Thank you, but what really changed your mind?" I asked him. He knew all of that to begin with so there had to have been something that made him decide otherwise.

"What you said it was true. I'd regret not making you an ally." He muttered. I brushed my fingers through Goku's hair, accidentally running them over Konzen's skin. He tensed but didn't say anything. I chanced the accident again, prolonging the touch. This time he pretended not to notice. Goku grumbled in his sleep which took my attention away from Konzen for a moment. The boy looked so content as he slept. Another brush through his hair and he grabbed my hand. Then I remembered something.

"He has shackles that weigh over 80 kg, how can you carry him?" I asked him. Konzen blinked.

"He's kind of light." When he said that it made me think. Maybe the bond between them was stronger than I'd first anticipated. The weight of Goku's shackles were nothing to Konzen, it was interesting. We hurried back to the house and laid the young boy to rest. I was able to retrieve my hand from his grasp. Without thinking I pulled up part of my veil so that I could press a gentle kiss to the monkey's head. He smiled in his sleep, curling up even closer beneath the covers. Unknown to me the blond god had seen everything. His eyes were still fixed on the space my lips had once been visible in. Little did I know that this was the start of something more...something that would change my life forever.


	4. Chapter 3: Disastrous Festival

A few days later was the festival to celebrate Taitei's birthday. It was the greatest party of the upper world and everyone was supposed to attend. I'd chosen a more beautiful kimono for the celebration, dark blue silk affair with silver and golden cranes beneath silver and gold sakura trees.

"Hey Konzen come on! I really wanna go!" Goku was pushing his caretaker to take him down to the festival as soon as possible.

"I'm busy baka-saru, go bother Kaguya." There was the patter of feet as Goku made his way across the room next to mine. I'd taken up chambers next to Konzen since it made taking care of the young heretic much easier. I was extremely surprised when said blond god hadn't protested but let it go.

"Kaguya! I wanna gooooo!" I heard Goku call from the other side of the door. I giggled.

"Come in Goku, you can help me finish getting ready and then I'll take you." The boy swung the door open, not even bothering to close it behind him. My diadem and veil weren't currently on but I wasn't to worried about that. I stood from my chair to face a sparkling eyed Goku.

"You look so pretty! Why can't you just walk around like this?" He asked me. I placed a gentle hand on his head.

"The ways of men are still strange to you sweetheart but trust me when I say it's for the best that no one knows what my face looks like." I reached down to take up the crystal diadem. This one had dangling teardrops hanging down over my half down styled hair.

"Even Konzen?" He whispered. I put a finger to my lips.

"Yes, even Konzen." I settled the diadem onto my head, obscuring my face from view. Goku frowned but said nothing. He told me a lot these days that I should keep the veil off as I was pretty without it. I found the compliment flattering and adorable. After the night he was found with Nataku we had grown close. He wasn't just attached to the cranky blond anymore. It made my heart soar. He was practically my own child, I treated him as such. I loved Goku and I felt that he loved me too if he wasn't so sure of it. He led me out of the room and I saw Konzen sitting at his desk. He didn't look up.

"Hey Konzen! Look! Doesn't Kaguya look super pretty?" He called, trying to get his masters attention. The blond was having none of it though, he grunted and tried to get back to work. I made my way over to him with a great rustle of silk and bent down to where he had no choice but to look at me. His violet eyes were fixed upon my veil, trying to penetrate it like he had been attempting for a few days now.

"Come on now Douji-danna. Surely you want to spend the night with us? I promise it will be fun." I was calm when I spoke, but he still didn't look convinced. There was, however, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Goku called from behind us. I held out a slender hand to Konzen which he slapped gently away before standing up. This made the boy even more excited. I took Goku's hand and allowed the blond to lead us out. There were already noises of revelry coming from the courtyard and the closer we got the tighter my hand got squeezed. The little monkey who was pulling me along got more happy with every step. I didn't have the heart to tell him that this whole celebration was going to be boring. I had planned to see my father but he was to be at the Emperor's table so I wouldn't be able to see him until the festivites were over.

"Now Goku, don't run off and don't try even after I just said so." We had gotten to the edge of the crowd and the kid was already making to leave us behind. I took his hand in mine. In truth I was worried that these people would be cruel to Goku. I'd had little interaction with others on the matter of heretics but I knew they weren't liked. The child beside me didn't deserve such unwarranted hatred and I swore that I'd protect him at all costs.

We made our way into the crowd of people before the Jade Temple. I felt Goku begin to pull away so I grasped tighter. The ebb and flow of people began to lead us away from Konzen. I tried to get the man's attention but we were cut off before I could say a thing. There was chatter all around but at least it seemed like people were ignoring us.

"Ah! We lost Konzen!" Goku panicked. He let go of me but I grabbed his wrist.

"It's okay Goku, stay close and we'll find him." I told him. He nodded, relaxing a bit.

"Hey what's with the dirty brat Kaguya? He yours?" I looked over at a dark haired god who had spoken. I didn't know him by name but I'd probably met him at some point or another.

"Yes he is." I wrapped my arms protectively around the boys torso, shielding him from this man and his companion. The second man seemed to notice something.

"Hey, that kid's got golden eyes! He must be that heretic they brought from the lower world." Oh no, I gripped Goku tighter which made him look up at me. He didn't understand what was going on.

"He can't be your's if he's Douji's little pet. You hiding the mighty assholes pedophilic tendencies?" The crack against Konzen made me clench my fists.

"Take that back!" I spoke through gritted teeth. Goku seemed to catch on and broke free of my grasp. He kicked one of the men hard in the leg. The weight of those shackles alone but the offender on his knees, cursing in pain.

"You aren't allowed to say mean things about Konzen or Kaguya so take it back!" Goku was defending me. I felt a surge of pride but held it back. The second man came in running a fist ready.

"Dirty little brat!" He yelled. His punch wasn't even close when a figure appeared from the crowd, catching the mans wrist.

"It's tasteless to use violence against an undisciplined child who is obviously trying to defend a lady." Tenpou had appeared to save the day, snapping the mans wrist backward.

"You're..."

"General Tenpou of the Western Army?!" The group exclaimed.

"Ten-chan!" Goku smiled, his anger easily ebbing. The man nodded with a smile at Goku and then at me.

"Are you alright Kaguya, Goku?" He asked, ignoring the ever growing group of people surprised by Goku's appearance.

"We're fine, thank you." I gave Tenpou my gratitude. Being who I was it would probably look weird to know as much about fighting as I actually did. However, despite the cumbersome silk I was willing to defend Goku should I need to.

"How about leaving the lady and her child alone? Please look at your own immature attitude before blaming others." The man was giving them that dangerous smile again. I made to grab onto Goku again but he shook his head at me.

"You're always so kind to me, let me be kind to you." I fought the sudden sob of happiness that his words brought me. Alright, I'd let him.

"Okay Goku." I stepped back and noticed that our little confrontation was beginning to gain attention. Even the men on stage were looking around to find the cause of the commotion. No one was looking at the palace anymore. Instead they were gazing at us. Son the guards were upon us.

"Lady Kaguya! What is the cause of this interuption?" One of them asked. This was rather embarassing. I'd never gotten in trouble before but something about it made me feel...alive.

"Nothing sir, we have it handled." I muttered. The guard wouldn't have it though. They went around me going straight for Goku. I had no choice. I stepped in front of one and straight out tripped him. He fell to the ground with a thump. The second man came charging and I landed a quick blow to his stomach before kicking him back against a pillar.

"Ow let go you brat!" One of the soldiers had gotten past me but the kid was biting into his arm. I found myself smiling.

"Seize him!" More guards appeared on all sides.

"Wait!" I called out, trying to stop them. Suddenly my favorite miscreant appeared, giving a swift kick to the man charging in our direction.

"Hey." He winked in my direction. I shook my head.

"Sorry Kagu, this looked much more interesting than that speech. Let me join." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Ken-niichan!" Goku called out. I'd never seen the two interact but the child seemed just as enthusiastic about Kenren as he was about Tenpou.

"If you make it worse I'll cut it off." I huffed. Tenpou chuckled and Kenren raised his hands in the air.

"I'll keep it at exactly the same level as you kicking that guy into the post." He pointed out the man I'd knocked out before grinning. His arm slithered around my shoulders.

"You just keep surprising me babe." God could he be anymore lecherous right now.

"No matter your rank we will not allow you to use violence in front of the Emperor!" One man screamed. Kenren took a puff of his cigarette.

"That speech was so fucking dull though, I was getting bored. I'd say this is a good opportunity to shake off my sleepiness." He relented his grip on my shoulders. Goku immediately ran to my side looking upset. He didn't like Kenren being near me it seemed. On occasion the feeling was mutual.

"Anybody who holds a grudge against me or the Lady Kaguya for spurning your advances come at me all at once. I'll take you all on." He just had to bring me into it didn't he? I huffed, trying the fight the urge to kick him in the shin. If I really wanted to I could catch him off guard pretty quickly. There was an uproar from the crowd and people came out of the woodwork to get a chance at Kenren. He smacked all of them down but I didn't get the chance to watch for long. I had my own cue of people who desperately begged for me to pay attention to them. They were being rather aggressive about it too. Goku made to interfere but I held him back.

"No Goku, let me fight my own battles okay?" I smiled down at him. He blinked, confused but nodded. I untied the sash holding up my kimono letting it fall to the ground. Beneath was a rather risque black gown with high collar, no back, and slits up both of my legs. Kanzeon had chosen it for me so I had to wear it even if it was underclothing. One man charged and I dodged to the side, my knee coming up to meet his diaphragm. He lost his breath and I swung my leg wide to knock him into the ground. One after another they came at my. My veil was in danger of being compromised if I went on like this. I thanked myself for choosing the one closer to my face for tonight.

One of the men snatched at it, ripping the bottom. I reared back and punched him hard in the jaw. He collapsed, holding the now severely wounded cheek. My rings had made him bleed and his eye was closed.

"Kaguya!" I turned, managing to knock out one Kenren's "friends" with a well aimed elbow to the back of the neck.

"What?!" I called, rather irritated that I was being distracted. This was honestly relieving a ton of stress for me. The voice was that of my father. I froze...oh shit. Another man charged and I dispatched him without looking away from the furious man in front of me. At his side was Konzen who looked equally angry but at Goku not me.

"You idiot I told you not to stray!" Konzen approached Goku, rubbing his knuckles into the childs head. I looked up into the deep blue of eyes of my father. He looked down at my torn veil and then my attire.

"Foolish girl! What do you think you are doing embarrassing not only yourself but me on the most important day of the year?!" He screamed. I sank inwards, shame beginning to lap at my heart.

"I'm sorry father, they were attacking me..." This was the first time I actually feared my father. He was always so kind and gentle, what was this side? Hadn't he been the one who wanted me to learn to fight anyway?

"I'm afraid I'm the one to blame Tsukiyomi. She was only attempting to protect herself and the child in her charge." I was more than a little surprised to see that the speaker was Konzen. He bowed to my father, his long blond hair falling to the sides of his face.

"You're Konzen Douji, the nephew of the Kanzeon who watches over my daughter. I cannot accept your guilt. She should know better than to be so unladylike." My heart sank. Was this really my father? He never talked to me like this before. In fact, he was all about breaking boundaries and letting me be as free as I wished within certain restrictions. While he would have been embarrassed he would have usually confronted me in secret, not in public. Was the Emperor behind this?

"Forgive me father." At this Kenren stepped forward followed by Goku and Tenpou. My father's gaze swept over them and there was something akin to fear in his eyes.

"We'll speak of this later. Be gone from my sight." He waved me away. I bowed to him again collecting my forgotten kimono and fastening it back over the dress with my sash. With that we all walked through the crowds and away from one of the most curious events I'd ever been to in my life. We moved in silence towards Konzen's palace. Goku took a place next to me and just behind the blond. Kenren and Tenpou too were following us along for some reason. At first I figured our resident master didn't care, that is until we entered his home.

"How long do you plan on following us?" He yelled.

"You're the one who said Let's go." Tenpou pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. That's when I first began to see it. There was something connecting all of us together, a strange string of fate that had us all together.

"Come on now this is some kind of destiny right? Let's get drunk!" Kenren suggested. He got too close to Konzen whose rather famous temper kicked in.

"Don't be so friendly!" He smacked the general hard on the head. I giggled, covering my mouth only to remember that part of my veil was missing. Of course I hadn't been very quiet and all eyes turned to me.

"Hey Kaguya, your..."

"One of those beasts ripped the bottom of it." I sighed, suddenly realizing that Kenren and Konzen were staring at me rather expectantly.

"I think, it might be time." Tenpou was grinning.

"I was hoping to wait a bit longer but I guess now is as good a time as any." I muttered. I reached up and pulled the diadem off my forehead taking the blue veil with it. Goku was squealing with delight as I looked upon them all together for the first time without that enchanted veil obscuring my vision. It all looked much the same but everything was sharper, more in focus.

"Holy hell! If I knew that's what you looked like I'd have tried harder." Kenren laughed. I frowned.

"Don't be a pervert General, this is exactly why I kept the veil." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was already rather nervous about this being pushed onto me so quickly and he was making it worse.

"I'm going to work. Anyone who interupts me gets beat up." Konzen turned on his heel, walking towards his desk. I was actually a bit upset by this. I'd always wondered what his reaction would be to my appearance but this was a bit underwhelming.

"Jack ass, don't worry Kaguya, its a big moment for me." Kenren winked. I know he was trying to make me feel better which made me smile. Was that a blush that rose on his cheeks? I came forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was a great deal taller than me so my face ended up buried into his chest. He froze up, not used to such affection.

"Thank you for being you." I whispered. He was shaking as he patted my back. When I pulled away Goku was upon me.

"Let's play Kaguya! Ken-nii and Ten-chan can play too!" He suggested. The four of us agreed but I was still frowning.

"Goku, how come those two get cute names but me and Konzen have to just be us?" I asked him. At the time I was joking being jealous but of course Goku was one to take everything literally. I don't know why I didn't think of it but he took my hands in his, shaking his head.

"Konzen would kill me and you're just...Kaguya. You don't need a nickname." That smile melted my heart. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he blushed like crazy.

"You better watch it monkey, that's my territory you're squaring in on." Kenren came forward to place an arm on my shoulder. We all laughed while the little monkey just fidgeted.

"Don't tease Kenren, come on Goku pick a game we can play." I smiled at him. He got out of his funk quickly like he always did.

"Well I found a bat and a ball in the storage shed earlier."

"Baseball then, that'll be interesting." Tenpou said. Goku got the bat and ball from one of the nearby corners.

"I'll throw." Tenpou called.

"I'll catch then." I spoke up.

"I got the bat, you run for the ball Goku." We were going to play inside. This might end up being a disaster. I kneeled down behind Kenren who held the bat ready. Tenpou threw the ball and of course the general smacked it hard with the baseball bat.

"I got it! I got it!" But of course the boy didn't have it. The ball went sailing in the air only to smack right into the inkwell on Konzen's desk. It littered his work with black as well as his face and clothes. I couldn't help it, I fell over laughing. The others seemed quite nervous but I just couldn't stop. Konzen picked up the ball, gripping it tightly.

"You..."

"Come on Konzen pass the ball!" Goku was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oops, my bad." Kenren didn't sound sorry at all. In fact he was more watching me fall over with a stitch in my side.

"I will fucking kill you!" Konzen threw the ball only to have Kenren smack it through one of the windows. I laughed even harder.

"Konzen's killing Kaguya!" The men started to argue and I felt tears of laughter running down my cheeks. I felt so light, my heart fluttering. This was happiness, being around those you cared for more than anything in this life. I'd been wrong, a husband meant nothing if I could be with these idiots for the rest of my life.

"Are you okay Kaguya?! You're crying!" Goku came to my side. I held my side, finally able to calm down and wipe the tears away.

"They are happy tears, promise. I was just thinking how much I adore you idiots." I grabbed the boy around the neck and rubbed my knuckles into this hair. He laughed, trying to push me away.

"Well you know what they say, Good friendship is a beautiful thing." Tenpou commented. Konzen who was still fuming shook his head.

"Agreed." I stood and pulled Goku with me. Everyone but the blond god was grinning. He scoffed but I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. He liked us, he just didn't want to admit it yet.


	5. Chapter 4: No Regrets

"You really should clean more often Tenpou, this is ridiculous." I grunted as I set another stack of books onto the table. The whole place was about halfway clean minus the great amounts of dust that the clutter had accumulated over time. I'd agreed to help him rearrange some things the week before and Goku had decided to tag along. For some unknown reason though Konzen came too which I found strange. He was currently wearing a bandana over his head and was dusting around the many shelves.

I didn't have my veil on, there was no point around these guys anymore and it made me feel wonderful. Goku would come up to me and stare every now and again. When I asked why he just said he was glad I didn't wear that cloth over my face.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Konzen complained.

"As I remember you came voluntarily. Goku just wanted to accompany me." I stated, sticking my tongue out at the rather dusty blond. He sneered.

"That monkey wouldn't shut up until I came along but why in the hell am I stuck cleaning your room?" Konzen did this a lot lately. I'd speak to him but then he'd start talking to someone else. I wondered if had anything to do with the festival a while ago or maybe...was it my face? Tenpou chuckled.

"Hey Ten-chan! Where is Ken-nii?" Goku asked.

"He was going to help but got called away to the main chamber for military purposes." I stopped what I was doing to look at the man now once again smoking cigarette.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Nataku again would it?" I asked, making sure that Goku didn't hear. Tenpou puffed out a billow of smoke, the smile leaving his face.

"I'm afraid so. The ones called were under his command alone." I raised an eyebrow at his answer. Again with this mess. What were the uppers playing at.

"Isn't he still getting medical treament?" Konzen wondered. The Marshal nodded.

"Yes but you know the higher ups have never really cared about that. He is their "killing puppet" after all." I frowned looking over at Goku who was trying to get some of the books to go on the higher shelves. He sure had chosen a troublesome friend that was for sure.

"You think they'll send him out again in his condition? Not very wise of them." I muttered.

"Yes well sadly they only care about culling the threat to heaven. The main goal of the army is supposed to be the binding of gods or people with a harmful influence here, to subdue and imprison all who would do evil when in fact all they end up doing is fighting threats to the upper world and it's way of life. However, Nataku Taishi is different. He doesn't follow the same rules as the army and can completely eliminate any threat if ordered it. We aren't allowed to kill, none of heavens people can. The child Nataku is the only one authorized to do so. It's just another way for the higher ups to keep themselves from being unclean." Tenpou took another puff of his cigarette.

"Doesn't make it any less shameful, sending a child to murder anyone who opposes their rule. They are worse than the heretics they so despise." I gazed over at Goku who was happily humming some tune or another. The way my words were said it might seem to others that I was being cruel but in truth I meant that people like Goku were above the heavenly host simply because he was not like them.

"True, but I'd keep that to yourself Kaguya, there are dangerous people who might use such an opinion against you." It was good advice and I nodded to Tenpou in agreement.

"Hey Ten-chan!" Said child appeared, presenting a book before us.

"Yes Goku?" His smile was back. Goku had that power sometimes.

"Can I borrow this book for a little while pretty please?" I read the title he was holding up and chuckled. Tenpou and I had been attempting to teach him to read and write for some time but to no avail. Then I remembered how much he liked food and everything clicked into place.

"Of course." Tenpou responded. The kid looked happier than ever but Konzen looked suspicious.

"You have an interest in reading?" He asked. Goku nodded.

"Ten-chan and Kaguya taught me! This one's about flying meat buns!" I giggled when the blond slapped his palm to his forehead.

"It's not so bad, at least he's grasped reading and writing pretty well. He's a fast learner if he's interested in the subject." I quipped trying to get the man to pay attention to me. Instead he turned his head.

"You have a ton of books here right?" He asked the Marshal who nodded.

"Oh yes, its a hobby of mine to collect everything from philosophy to popular things."

"Whatever it is, pick me out something nice to read next time I come over." He grunted.

"Gladly." Tenpou took another puff of his cigarette before putting it out in the recently cleaned ashtray. My eyes met his and he looked apologetic.

"I'm going back, come on Goku." Konzen said impatiently. He ignored me as usual and began to walk off. The young boy though came to my side and pulled on my kimono.

"You coming too?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not just yet, I need to talk to Ten-chan for a little bit. I'll be back in time to play with you later though okay?" I told him. He nodded and trotted off. Once both of them were gone I turned to my greatest ally. Tenpou looked serious now.

"There are a few things we must discuss if you have time." He spoke. I nodded.

"Go ahead, I have some light subjects to cover as well as the matter of Kenren of which I suppose you also wish to talk about." I sat down on the ground upon a spot cleared of papers. Tenpou sat across from me, lighting up another cigarette. The stress was getting to him, it was obvious enough. With everything happening and the movements of the upper court we were all a little on edge.

"It's about that boy Nataku. You said once that Goku had befriended him." He said. I nodded.

"Yes and I think they are very fond of one another. He's been trying to get in to see Nataku for some time but he's always turned away. I have a good feeling that Li Touten doesn't want them interacting." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Because he fears their friendship?" He asked. I shook my head.

"At first I thought so. After that stunt at the festival Goku hasn't been able to get close to our dear war prince. He is a bad influence no doubt but I don't think it's just that." I took the cigarette from Tenpous fingers and took a long drag from it. The sweet flavor invaded my throat and nostrils. I'd only smoked a few times but all this mess was making me think it should become a habit.

"A threat then, not even we know how powerful Goku is. There are none like him nor have there been any since. He is a miracle of nature and I shudder to think what he is without that diadem." At least someone shared my fears. I loved Goku really, he was practically my son but there was always that something beneath the surface that I couldn't see. Tenpou was that way, an air of danger beneath the facade of safety.

"I think he believes Goku is a threat to the title of war god." I saw his eyes spark at my words.

"That would make sense. They've been pushing for Nataku so long that the appearance of our little friend throws a wrench into things." He muttered.

"Kenren isn't helping matters either. If it wasn't for you and I I'm sure he'd have been fired by now. He's throwing his own stall on things." I knew how Kenren felt really. He disapproved of the way the higher beings were running things so he acted out which wasn't helping.

"He told me yesterday they planned to run Nataku into the ground. He's still injured and they called this meeting today." Oh crap.

"You don't think he'll do anything stupid do you? He could get into all sorts of trouble and not the good kind, the actual physical kind." I worried a great deal about my General friend. He and I were close but he was such a perv it got in the way sometimes.

"I don't know. He might not be back tonight." So he was expecting something to happen.

"What should I do about Goku then? I doubt I can do anything for the super idiot until he is released if indeed he ran his mouth." I asked.

"In my opinion it would be best to keep an eye on Goku. I suppose you approve of the friendship?" He wondered. I nodded.

"Oh yes, I still think good things will come from such a relationship. If it's making the assholes at the Jade palace nervous then I'm all for it." I grinned. Tenpou chuckled.

"I have to agree, pull some strings if you have to be get Goku to see Nataku. As for Kenren...I'll try my best to deal with him." He smiled.

"Agreed and if you need me to come over and kick his ass let me know. Someone has to." I huffed. The conversation wasn't over though, I still wanted to ask his opinion on the matter of Konzen, but how to go about it.

"On another note, do you have any idea why Konzen is ignoring me? He hasn't said two words to me since the festival a while back." I watched Tenpou cough up some of the smoke in his lungs. He'd inhaled the wrong way. I patted his back to help him out.

"You haven't noticed?" He looked at me like I had three heads.

"Noticed what exactly?" I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"If you don't know it's not my place to say but just know he'll say something eventually." I was so confused but I didn't press the matter. Maybe I'd just ask Konzen myself. I made to leave but not before placing the veil back on.

"Kaguya?" He made me turn around.

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me if you have problems won't you?" I know what he meant even if he didn't tell me. He was talking about my family, my position, everything. I didn't care about most things anymore. Since serving under Kanzeon I was more concerned with the happiness and joy of my friends. That year of finding a husband would come to a close and now I feared marriage more than I ever thought I would. It would mean no longer seeing my dearest friends.

"You'll be the first to know."

!

!

!

I walked down the hall passing by the medical bay where a woman stood guard over Nataku's room. She looked nice enough but I could tell her that was an act. When I got home (yes Konzen's palace was home) I was greeted by Goku.

"Kaguya look! I made this one for you!" He handed me a lovely made piece of origami. It was a monkey.

"Oh Goku I love it!" I took it from him. The little piece of paper was green with little silver swirly patterns. He reached up and yanked the tail making it's legs move like it was jumping.

"Someone had been practicing." The compliment made him beam with happiness. I gave him his thank you kiss on the temple and he ran off. Goku had been making me a lot of things lately for that reason alone. He was a greedy little kid but I didn't mind. I took off my diadem and veil when I was sure I was safe in the grouping of three rooms where I spent most of my time. Konzen was sitting behind his desk looking intently at one of the documents in front of him. Somehow I figured he had been on that one page for a while. There was a large amount of paperwork stacked in the unfinished pile and he'd had a while...none were in the closed out pile.

"I'm back." I called. He grunted in reply. That was it, something in me snapped. I walked over to the desk and slammed my hands down on the golden surface. He actually jumped a bit.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed. He actually looked up, his violet eyes meeting mine.

"Oh wow he knows I exist. You got a reason for being such an ass when I've done nothing but try to be your friend? If you were going to do this you shouldn't have said you were going to trust me." I growled. His gaze didn't leave mine but he still said nothing. While disappointed I wasn't about to show it. Instead I let out a breath and broke the eye contact, making my way to my room.

"Forget it." I muttered under my breath. I was about to enter my room when something caught my wrist. His hand was warm and solid against my bare flesh. He kept a tight grip on me as I tried to pull away.

"What?" I hissed in malice. It happened so fast I almost didn't react. He yanked me into his chest, knocking me off balance for a moment. He held tight to my wrists and leaned his face down to my level. When his lips collided with mine I froze. Was he….? But this as Konzen right? What was happening? The desperate press of those soft lips proved that this was real. My heart was beating out of my chest and I had no idea what to do. If I wanted to be honest with myself I had imagined this so many times. The stress of watching the upper realm was weighing on me so I'd sort of back seated romance but the way he felt...gods. He was about to pull away and my mind finally kicked in. I freed my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing my entire body against his. He obviously hadn't expected it from the way he tensed up.

This was a dream, one that sent my head into the clouds. When air became necessary he broke and we took quick inhales of breath before joining again. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he pushed me up against the door. This could turn naughty so quickly and to be honest I didn't care. This was so unlike him. Konzen was a temperamental man who seemed to care little and love even less. He didn't even like Goku, at least not out loud. I didn't take him as someone to take action like this. If he did love anyone he probably would have kept it a secret until the day he died. And yet here he was, pressing me up against the wood with a passionate force I never thought he had in him. One of his hands made for the doorknob, opening my room without breaking away from me. He closed the door behind us and ran me into the edge of the bed. I fell back, breaking away from him. He stared at me with a hunger I'd never seen in his eyes before.

"Konzen..." I whispered. He crawled onto the mattress after me, hovering over me. The halo of golden hair framed his face as he stared down at me.

"Shut up, don't make me regret this." He grunted. Now that was more like him. The force of his next kiss was almost blinding. I held his face in my hands rubbing the warm skin beneath my fingertips. At first I was worried about what this meant but the longer we stayed this way the more my worries disappeared.

The way he moved against me, the ways his hands explored me with a sort of rough passion that was so him. Everything in the world melted away when he kissed me. He was my life and I had not realized it until now. Kanzeon was right, there was no one else. His fingers released the sash that held my kimono in place. He reached into the confines of the silk. Those large warm hands caressed my bare skin leaving me breathless.

"Konzen! Hey Konzen!" It was Goku calling out for his master. Said blond didn't break away from me. He was pressing against me even more urgently now knowing that we had so little time left. There was a knock on the door. Poor innocent little Goku was looking for us.

"Kaguya! Have you seen Konzen?" The door started to open and I panicked. I pushed the man I wanted nothing more than to continue kissing away. I fixed my kimono enough to look presentable before catching the door in one stride. Goku's golden eyes watched me with curiosity.

"You okay?" He asked innocently. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Goku, I meant to tell you Konzen left a little while ago. He said something about going to see Kanzeon." I lied. It felt strange to lie to Goku but he believed me.

"Oh...should I wait for him?" I wanted to tell him, I hated lieing but then again the kid was probably too innocent to understand even if I told the truth. I shook my head.

"No, he might be a while. Go on to sleep, I'm sure he'll be back in the morning." I smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are talking again." He grinned, hugging me tightly around the middle. I patted his head, pressing my lips to his hair.

"Me too sweetheart, me too. You get some rest okay?" I whispered into his hair. He nodded in agreement before running over to Konzen's room. When the door closed I managed to let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. When I looked up I saw that he seemed to have calmed down a bit. The moment was gone.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. You can leave if you need to." I told him. For a moment we said nothing. I sighed, pulling out the pins that held up my hair. The snow white locks flowed down my back. I ruffled out the loose waves. Then I heard Konzen cross the room. He opened up the window and for the first time someone saw how I looked in the moonlight. Like my father I glowed in the light of the night. Here in heaven the moon was closer and much brighter than it was in the lower world. He stood in front of the window, his hair illuminated beautifully. His eyes looked like pools of lavender.

"I'm attracted to you, it's pretty simple." His gravelly voice gave a certain finality to it.

"Why me though? I get that I'm pretty but I know you. You hate everyone on principle especially women." I pried. He sighed.

"Do I have to actually give you a reason?" Konzen looked very uncomfortable so it was only a matter of time before he exploded into a temper tantrum. It was how he dealt with discomfort. So I did something that might make it worse. I stepped into him, taking strands of his ponytail between my fingers. He froze.

"No, you don't have to but I would like to know if this is a one time thing or not. I don't want to get my hopes up." I whispered. He took my hand and gently kissed the knuckles.

"I'd like it happen more than once." His voice was unsure. He was in unmarked territory here. Neither of us had encountered something like this before so it was better to take it slow.

"Alright, we'll take it at your pace." I whispered. This time I leaned up and initiated the kiss to which he didn't pull away. If this was a dream I didn't want it to end.


	6. Chapter 5: Taken Away

"You really are a fool you know that?" I whispered, retying Kenren's bandages. It turns out he had gotten himself into trouble. He'd spoken out against Li Touten and was severely punished for it. He had multiple cracked ribs, a few broken and he was covered in deep cuts and scratches.

"That's funny I've been told that a lot today." I tightened the bandage a bit harder around the bruised arm making him wince.

"Maybe you should take heed then. Tenpou told me what happened and that you've been dismissed because of your behavior." I got some of the healing crème out of the tin I'd brought and rubbed it gently along his ribs. My family had always been good with medicine. This stuff would fix someone up in a quarter of the time but it wasn't exactly available to the public.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I know I promised to behave but I couldn't let them just throw Nataku to the wolves again when he was still injured." Kenren was far more soft hearted than he let on. I sighed, looking up at him with admiration.

"I am glad you did it. The poor boy needs to know we are on his side." I replied gently.

"So, does all this warrant me a kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I smacked his arm.

"You wish perv now stay still so I don't press your bone out of alignment." The new bandage was tight but at least he wasn't attached to the chair anymore. There was silence for a moment before Kenren spoke again.

"Goku told me what happened last night." He made me slip, rubbing a bit harder than intended over his chest.

"Ow woman! Careful!" He called out.

"Sorry, what did he say exactly?" I wondered if he had seen anything. Konzen had left after we agreed to keep whatever we were doing a secret.

"That you and the super blond made up." I let out a breath from my nose. Thank god, nobody knew anything. I was afraid of the fallout should someone know, especially Konzen's reaction.

"Yeah...sort of. He actually said more than two words to me last night." I told him. He winced when I placed some of the ointment on the deep cut above his eye.

"Well congrats he only cusses at me. You get a sentence without fuck or hell in it?" He watched me place another piece of gauze on his chest.

"Actually yes." I pulled back to get something to keep the bandages in place.

"Did he tell you he's sorry for ignoring you?"

"That one's a no. Konzen doesn't apologize and you know it." I muttered. Kenren laughed.

"I didn't think so. He's way too proud." I had to agree there. He never actually had said he was sorry. We'd really just made out.

"Yes well that's our resident blond for you." I sighed. Despite how nice last night had been I was pretty stressed out and it probably showed. I had an appointment with my father today too…

"Hey, you okay?" Kenren took my hand squeezing my fingers. He was a perv and an ass, but gosh darn it the general was soft hearted. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the skin. It made me smile.

"I will be. My father want's to see me today." I told him.

"It's about marriage isn't it?" He asked. I nodded stiffly.

"Yes and probably something to do with what happened at the festival." I looked down at my feet. Since the whole fight my father had been cold. He was keeping his distance from me until I got called upon to join him for lunch. I was afraid, so very afraid of what he'd say to me. He could take me away from the people I cared about more than life itself. Kenren's grip tightened on me.

"You don't have to listen to him you know. I'd be pissed if I didn't get to see you anymore." He was actually being serious. I placed my other hand on top of his.

"I'm not going to let that happen." I frowned. Kenren sighed, opening up his arms and allowing me to sit comfortably in his lap. Now don't get weird, this was perfectly normal. The General was a very physical person so most of his affection was going to be of this type. I didn't mind as long as he kept his hands to himself. Like all the other times we had done this he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him much more gently than usual because of his broken ribs but I kept my head on his sternum.

"Me neither Kaguya, nobody is taking you away I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my hair. That's when I started to cry, my body beginning to shake with fear. My father was very powerful, he could take me away any time he wanted. Leaving them, any of them would break my heart. His arms tightened around me and there we sat until my sobbing subsided.

!

!

!

"Enter." I took a deep breath, looking to Kenren one last time before entering my fathers chambers. This could be the end. I had just gotten close to Konzen, I loved Goku to death, Tenpou was my closest confidant, and Kenren was my best friend. My heart beat in my throat attempting to leap free and run away. When I got into the room daddy wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Gojun, the Dragon King of the Western Army and Kenren's superior.

His red eyes were fixed on my veil, his long white hair pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. I bowed to him and then to father who looked unamused.

"Sit down Kaguya, this won't take long." He pointed out the chair that was sitting in front of his desk. I took his invitation and sat down.

"Now I want your assurance that you will say nothing until I am finished speaking is that clear?" He asked me. His dark blue eyes were full of impatience so I nodded in agreement.

"You have embarrassed me in front of the Jade Emperor and hurt your position among higher ranks. When you first presented the idea to take labour under Goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu I was relieved. Perhaps with her name you could acquire a husband who could protect you. It seems I was wrong." I kept silent like I'd promised. Father stood from his chair and walked forward, removing my veil without a second thought. My eyes darted over to Gojun who showed no reaction other than the slight shimmer that passed over his face.

"I am revoking your choice since it seems that you are not in the right state of mind to make it. I've taken a proposal from the Jade Emperor himself and I accepted." My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. Surely he wasn't serious.

"My word is final, you will marry the Emperor to keep balance in the kingdom." His voice boomed with finality but I couldn't accept this.

"What about my position with Kanzeon? What about my friends?" I called, the feeble sound becoming stronger with every syllable.

"Starting now you will at the Emperor's side at all times. As for your...friends...they are dangerous my child and you are forbidden to see them again."

"NO!" I screamed. My father and the Dragon King looked at me in surprise.

"If you do this it shall destroy me, you cannot forbid me to see them." I argued. In truth this was the first time I'd actually stood up to my beloved dad. I'd always listened to him because I thought his choices were in my best interest. Now I was asking myself if everything he had done for me was really for him. This surely was since it ended in me being heartbroken. He cared nothing for my feelings if he was doing this.

"Then you will have to deal with it." He huffed. I felt my jaw fall to the ground. Gojun took my arm forcefully and pulled me out of the room. As we left Kenren pushed himself off the wall. When he saw his superior there with me he frowned.

"What is going on?" He grunted, looking up into Gojun's red eyes.

"I'm taking the Jade Emperor's bride to her new home." Kenren looked from me to Gojun and back. He must have noticed by now that my veil was gone. I didn't know what to say, what to do. There was only one thing I thought might do the trick.

"Get Konzen, please tell them it wasn't my choice." I spoke quickly before I was dragged away from my surprised best friend. As we walked around a corner I lost sight of the General and I felt my heart breaking. It might be the last time I saw him.

!

!

!

That night the four men sat under the cherry blossoms drinking sake together. They spoke of many things but at some point Goku put on a face.

"Hey Konzen, where's Kaguya?" The man stiffened at the question. He'd been told that she would no longer be allowed near them but he just didn't have the heart to tell the child. Kenzen had been the one to witness the whole event and had immediately gotten a hold of Tenpou. Both men fought tooth and nail to see her but so far they got nothing. The woman was currently locked in the Jade Palace where none of them could reach.

"She won't be around for a while Goku." Tenpou took the spotlight off of the blond who had acted rather wounded when he'd heard.

"Why? Does she not like us?" He cocked his head to the side in worry.

"Don't be silly monkey boy, she isn't abandoning us after all. I'm gonna make sure she comes back." Kenren winked. Of course these were empty words seeing as the great moon of the heavens had chosen for her. There was no getting out of this. The only hope they really had of seeing her now was Konzen or Kanzeon who weren't completely disgraced in the face of the Emperor.

"But she promised we could play tonight! And she wanted to walk climb trees like we're doing now!" He really wasn't going to let it go but none of the others had the heart to tell him.

"It's okay, she'll be back soon and then..."

"No! I'm not stupid you know, she wouldn't miss this so where is she?" Goku pouted. Tenpou blinked. Kaguya's influence was rubbing off on him. The kid was clueless most of the time. Konzen reached out and placed a hand on the kids head. All eyes were on him.

"She got taken away Goku, but I promise we're working on it." He grunted. There it was, the elephant in the room. Their female companion was being held captive by the very people against all of them. This wouldn't be remotely easy and they'd have to tread carefully so as not to step on anyone's toes. It was an annoyance, one that were it anyone else they wouldn't have bothered but this wasn't just anyone. Kaguya was one of them, a precious friend and they wouldn't lose her to those bastards no matter how high ranked they were.

"Taken away? Why? Did she do something wrong?" Goku looked really worried.

"Yeah, she was born a woman." Konzen mumbled. Tenpou shot him a look.

"It's complicated Goku but it seems her father doesn't like us." The Marshal explained. The boy seemed to go into thought.

"Then I'll go make him!" The child grinned and made to leave. Kenren yanked on his hair, making him fall back to the ground massaging his scalp.

"Hold it there kid, even if you got into the palace you wouldn't be allowed to talk to Tsukiyomi. He ranks just below the Jade Emperor himself. You go in there you might get thrown out of heaven." He took a puff of a cigarette looking down at the kid and feeling his pain. If he could he would have already liberated Kaguya. Seeing Gojun drag her off gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. She didn't deserve such treatment for one. He didn't even get to say goodbye either. Find Konzen, that's what she'd said because she knew he'd be the best chance at getting to her. That still held true.

"But...but...I want her here." Goku whispered. He was looking down at his fingers. The poor child just didn't understand. If he was this bad with Kaguya gone what would he do if Konzen was out of reach?

"I'll deal with it tomorrow, no use worrying about it right now." But they all worried, hoping beyond hope that Kaguya would return to them.


	7. Chapter 6: The Real Choice

I was hollow completely and utterly so. I'd been confined to my new chambers for some time now which consisted of a series of six rooms each of which was equally boring. Everything was done up in gold, silver, and jade. It was the most beautiful place in the palace I was told but it was a prison. I felt like a bird in a golden guilded cage, forced to chirp at my masters bidding with no chance of freedom to speak of.

I'd met with my future husband only twice and he was kind enough but seemed enamoured with my beauty alone. He liked to hear himself talk and as far as intelligence went he was not very knowledgeable about anything. I'm sure he had people who thought for him and that frustrated me. He told me about Nataku's return and praised the boy so much I thought he might have been his own son.

"Ah he came just in time that child..." I'd heard from Tenpou that Nataku had appeared around the time of a surge in monster activity in the lower world. He was a gift from Li Touten to the Emperor as the new war god, the only member of the heavenly host allowed to kill anyone. It was one night I met both Li and his son at the request of my husband to be.

"My darling, please come here." I had been wandering my prison when I entered the study. There was the Emperor calling for me to join him. Sitting across from him was none other than Nataku and his loathsome father. I'd never really seen either up close before so I inspected them well. Nataku was about Goku's size and probably the same age. He had unruly hairs that hung in front of his face while the majority of the bluish white was held back in a bun covered by white cloth. His violet eyes gave me a feeling of indifference or perhaps even frustration. His long white robes practically swallowed him. His father had dark colored dreadlocks, the same violet eyes, and a large purple diamond chakra upon his brow. They both gazed upon me in amazement.

"Li, this is my betrothed Kaguya. She is the daughter of Tsukiyomi of my court." The Emperor introduced me. I bowed low for appearances only yet my eyes never left the scum smiling at me.

"She is as beautiful as the rumors say. I'd always wondered if that veil held the secrets it promised, you are truly a lucky man your highness." I wanted to spit as Li but instead my gaze turned to Nataku. When he noticed I was staring he actually blushed.

"It is a pleasure, I have heard much of you and your son." I said these words while looking at the boy.

"Ah, Kaguya is quite fond of children. Perhaps you'll let her spend some time with Nataku while we discuss matters?" Li wouldn't be able to deny a request from the highest ruler of the land. He strained a smile and nodded.

"Of course. Nataku, why don't you keep the future Empress company for a little while?" The boy was confused. I was sure he was used to staying in the room when things were discussed so this was most likely new to him. He agreed though, something akin to glee shining behind his eyes. I held out an arm which he took and we left the study, closing the door behind us. I didn't speak until we had reached one of the far rooms which looked out into the garden.

"Nataku, I have wanted to meet you. There is a certain child close to my heart who speaks highly of you." I smiled. His eyes widened.

"The...the heretic boy right?" Nataku sounded more timid than I thought he would but I nodded, squatting down before him so I could look straight into his face.

"I wish I could tell you his name but I think it's better if he tells you. I'd like to ask...do you truly think of him as a friend?" I asked him straight out. The boy didn't seem to know what to do with this confrontation. I was being as gently as possible, kind even. He probably got little of this treatment even from his own father.

"Yeah, he's really cool." He smiled, a real childlike smile. So there was really someone so young beneath the killing puppet. I felt a deeper pain for him than I had before.

"Good, I think friendship is important don't you? No one should be alone in this world." I had no ulterior motives, there was no need to press the boy for any information. All I wanted was to show him a sliver of kindness, a piece of something he might hold in his heart.

"Yeah..." Nataku was still surprised as I didn't press the subject. Instead I sat out on the edge of the steps looking over the garden. Plum and Sakura blossoms blew through the air making my loose hair blow softly against my back. We sat there not speaking for some time but I could tell that his eyes were on me. He was still expecting something else, anything else.

"What did you want me for?" He asked finally. I gave him my warmest smile.

"I wanted your company, I've had so few friends able to visit since I came here. I suppose I was just lonely and you seemed the best to speak with. What the Emperor says is true, I do love children a great deal." I was being sincere and he seemed to understand. For a moment his gaze moved to his feet.

"Thank you." He whispered. I tentatively wrapped an arm over his shoulders. He welcomed the contact, leaning into me. I was rather surprised in how cold he seemed to be. My warmth seemed to transfer to him though as he kept close.

"Any friend of that child is a friend of mine." I replied. And so we sat together in silence just enjoying the cool night and the warmth of a friend.

!

!

!

"Kaguya, come to the assembly with me. When you become my wife you shall attend many, perhaps it is time you practiced." I looked up from the mirror, my newest dangling earrings shimmering as I turned my head.

"You mean go with you to the main chambers?" I asked. My heart sped up in my throat. He only went to army functions these days so that meant he was probably meeting with the Western Army. That meant Kenren would be there. Just being able to see him, to get out of this prison was worth it.

"I'd love to my darling." I responded so as not to offend him. He smiled happily, holding out an arm to me. It still felt strange to be out in public without my veil but as we left the chambers I'd been stuck in for so long I found I didn't care about the stares. I had a few moments of freedom after what felt like a lifetime in the Jade Palace. When we got to the main chamber it was already occupied by what seemed to be hundreds of men. I tried to discreetly look for Kenren but didn't have much time as I was bidden to sit at the feet of the Emperor. This was a woman's place and while I hated it I didn't argue. My father was standing on the left side of the throne looking proud as I followed orders. I'd already cried a great deal over the loss of the man I thought my parent had been. There was only betrayal and hatred left.

"Will the War God Nataku step forward." The Emperor's voice boomed over the crowd which parted willingly to reveal the young boy and his father. I gave Nataku a discreet smile which he returned quickly before wiping all emotion from his face.

"Li Touten, we are entrusting the matter of subjugation to you." My future husband spoke. I hated seeing the boy before me being run into the ground but as usual there was nothing I could do. I felt so useless that it made me sick.

"As you wish." Li spoke for him and Nataku, bowing low. There was suddenly a great deal of commotion near the door leading to the hallway. I looked around the two bowing to try and hear what was going on only to have the doors slam open. There stood Goku looking hurt and confused. I felt tears come to my eyes. My boy, my precious child was here before me. It was more than I could have ever dreamed to see him again. He only had eyes for Nataku though staring his friend down with determination. He wasn't even cautious as he ran in and grabbed the war god by the shoulders. Nataku looked extremely surprised.

"It's a lie right?! That you're gonna kill me...It's a lie right Nataku?" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his words. I'd suspected that Li might try to kill Goku which was something I had tried to protect him from before. If he knew then it was likely that the others had discussed it so they came to same conclusion as I. Goku was a threat to the throne of war god, a legitimate candidate where Nataku might not have been. There were rumors that the current war god was half god and half youkai which was forbidden. If they chose Goku then they could rid themselves of the abomination Li was said to have created. I didn't want either of the boys to die no matter what their origins were. Li bent down next to his son and whispered something in his ear that didn't sit right with the boy. His eyes widened and he became stiffer than a board. Apparently Goku had heard because he reared back a fist and it collided hard into Li's jaw.

"Goku!" I yelled out only to be grabbed by my father. Goku made to attack again but was stopped by Nataku.

"Nata…?" Of course the chimp was confused, he didn't understand the relationship between the puppet and his father. I fought against my own parents grip only to feel it tightened painfully.

"Get away from my father, he is my lord and I do whatever he tells me. Whatever he does to me my father is my reason for living. Whoever harms my father no matter who it is...will die." Nataku summoned his sword. Goku was frozen in place, he'd be murdered.

"No!" I screamed transforming for the first time since I became an adult. I shot across the room like a bullet, leaving a trail of silver light in my wake. When I reached Goku I pulled him into my arms, yanking him hard out of the way and off his feet. He gulped a bit in surprise as I turned my back to Nataku.

"Kaguya?" His voice was curious. I smiled. There was a clink of metal meaning the war god had been blocked.

"Ken-nii!" Goku called. I turned to see that said general was blocking the sword blow that would have cleaved me in half.

"Go! Run!" He grunted in exersion.

"Kill him too!" Li's voice reverberated around the room.

"No! Nataku stop!" Goku's voice didn't reach the boy who was now attacking Kenren. I held Goku tightly as he screamed for his friend to stop. He was crying, gripping tightly to the front of my kimono as he continued to try to end this madness. That's when Tenpou appeared. I saw him flash out of the corner of my eye, sword in hand as he attempted to bring it down on Li. At the last minute Nataku abandoned Kenren and blocked the blow, pushing the Marshal back with hatred in his gaze. Tenpou hit the wall hard cracking the marble and causing his glasses to fly off.

"Ten-chan!" Goku broke free of my grasp and ran to Tenpou's side. I followed close behind fully aware of the furious stare my father was giving me.

"Daring as ever I see. That goes for my favorite goddess too." Kenren winked in my direction. There were tears of happiness falling down my cheeks. I hadn't seen any of them in so long I felt my heart swell.

"Well I thought I'd go for the root." Tenpou tried to rub his back as I helped him to stand.

"We can't turn back now. You okay with that Kaguya?" Tenpou knew what this meant. My reputation would be tainted, I'd probably loose my status in the court but frankly I didn't give a damn.

"You bet your ass." I smiled. Kenren laughed.

"Good cause I wasn't going to let you slip away so easily." He grinned. While we were talking Nataku had been charging a spell. He waved his sword and shattered the ground beneath us. Debri flew up towards us and I summoned a shield to keep us from getting hit. The crowds screamed, rushing for the door. I saw the guards pulling at the Emperor and my father to leave the scene. Both left quicker than I expected, so much for caring about me. My stamina was low at the moment so the more the war god struck the shield, the more I began to falter. Damn my father for not letting me practice.

"So what's the plan?" Kenren asked Tenpou who looked pretty clueless.

"He's much more powerful than us and I'd say if we could keep this up we'd be alright but..." He looked down at me and I shook my head.

"You have a minute or two at best. I'm way out of practice and his blows aren't exactly light." I felt Nataku chip away at another edge making the sliver light fall into nothing. Each blow was also taking its toll on me. Another brought a cut to my cheek, some to my clothes.

"Lower it." Kenren put a hand on my shoulder. I did so, snapping back as the two men attempted to fight the war god. Goku was looking on in amazement.

"Goku..." I whispered, reaching out to him. The two were getting beaten quickly and without any effort. They were no match for Nataku.

"Run Goku!" Kenren screamed again but the boy did not heed. Both men were knocked off their feet bleeding as they tried to stand again on shaky limbs. I wasn't able to stand either, my legs weak from using the energy for that shield. Stupid really, maybe I should have fought instead. As I contemplated my decisions I saw Goku stand in front of us. Nataku came at him full speed. I couldn't do anything so I held my breath anticipating the blow. Had I been wrong? Was Nataku really the puppet everyone said he was? I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't find the strength to do so. If Goku died here I wanted to see it, to have it burned in my brain for when I ripped his murderer apart. Yet as Nataku came at him he slowed and came to a halt. His sword was against Goku's throat but the chained child looked calm.

"Nataku my name...my name is Goku, nice to meet you!" Goku smiled as if nothing was wrong. I was right not to tell Nataku his name. It had to be now in this moment alone. The war god's eyes widened as he sounded out the name, tears streaming down his face. The thing that happened next was so unexpected that it made me swallow a breath. Nataku turned his sword around and slashed it hard into his shoulder. Everyone was silent as they stared at the prince who fell to the ground unconcious.

"Prince Nataku!"

"He stabbed himself…?!"

"What's going on?!" The sounds of the remaining soldiers cries of surprise began to fill the space. I found enough strength to push myself from the ground and gather the fallen god into my arms.

"Medics! Hey get some bandages over here!" It was Kenren who was yelling at the crowd. The prince choked, his eyes opening as he regained his ability to move. Goku made to leave only for Nataku to reach out and grab hold of his wrist.

"Goku...look that tree over there...way up high. There's a birds nest...you see?" Nataku's voice was garbled because of the blood pouring from his mouth. As those words left his lips he went slack again, his eyes darkening. Goku reached out, trying to grab at his friend with a frenzied sort of determination.

"Hey...where is it? You have to wake up and show me cause I can't see it." Goku began sobbing, his face buried in the prince's sleeve. I tried to feel for a life force within Nataku's lifeless body. Before I could finish the scan someone yanked him from my arms. It was Li Touten. He had a rather stern look on his face. It didn't look like worry so much as disappointment. Another set of arms helped pull me to my feet despite how much I was shaking. Konzen held me to his side despite the fact that fresh blood stained my front.

"Li Touten..." Tenpou started.

"Don't worry, this can still be of some use." The complete disregard for his son's life made my anger boil but Kenren beat me to it.

"You bastard! You drove him to this and you still don't get it?! He couldn't even do what normal kids do and play with his friends! Still he refused to betray you! Can't you see his pain?!" He screamed, the pain in my heart mirrored in his words. Li began to walk away as if he hadn't heard. Goku became unfrozen, turning so fast that I couldn't grab him. He charged at the man's retreating back.

"Goku!" Konzen called, letting go of me to go after Goku. I too attempted to follow.

"Subdue him!" Several guards came from the sidelines and pinned Goku to the ground. I tried to get to him only to be blocked by spears in my face. In the turmoil I heard a shoot for arrest as I continued to fight those holding to me. Then the world was light and it blinded me to the point where I had to cover my eyes. When it became safe to look again I found myself standing next to Konzen and Kenren. The guards had completely disappeared and as I looked down upon the piles of ashes that littered the ground I knew what had happened. That ominous power that had been hidden so well by the diadem was unleashed. The sheer force of it made my muscles contract. This was something I'd never felt before. It was like life itself in demon form, leaking over the ground and encompassing everything in it's path.

"What are you waiting for?! Seize him!" Li called. A few brave guards attempted to capture Goku only to be carved to pieces. This wasn't the fun loving and curious boy who I loved like my own son. This was the heretic of whom the upper levels feared, the demon formed where the forces of nature gathered. This was the calamity itself, the true form of Goku.

More and more soldiers threw themselves at the creature attempting to subdue him but all failed being cut into pieces by the things sharp claws. For a while I thought that time had stopped. Sure I'd known what Goku was supposed to be but I'd never imagined…

"What the hell...is going on? Konzen? Kaguya?" Kenren turned to us for an explanation.

"The diadem..." I muttered, my eyes falling on the shattered pieces of gold that were sitting on the destroyed floor.

"The diadem that was on his forehead, it's a demon power limiter." Konzen elaborated.

"So the instant Goku's demon power rose the diadem broke?" Tenpou asked. He conjecture was probably correct. I'd felt it, sensed some sort of change just before the explosion of light.

"Then...that's his true form?" Kenren was amazed. Tenpou looked upon me.

"Kaguya told me of a being such as this. A creature neither human nor demon. He came to be called the symbol of chaos, a being granted powers equal to that of heaven..."

"Seitan Taisei." I spoke with a conviction I didn't know I had as I looked upon Goku. His shirt was gone showing off the mark of his birth emblazoned on his chest and back. There was no doubt in my mind, this was the creature of legend, the one who left mountains of bodies in its wake. To think it had been hiding right under my nose.

We watched carefully as Goku began walking over the corpses to where Li Touten stood with the lifeless Nataku in his arms. The soldiers around him ran in fear, passing us to escape the slaughter that was sure to come.

"You cowards! Protect me!" There was a hint of fright in the man's tone. He knew he'd be ripped to shreds if Goku got too close. The creature lunged only to have Li throw his son's body at him. This stopped the attack but the thing managed to spin so that Nataku hit the floor as his claw went straight into the offending man's eye. His screams of pain reverberated around the room as Goku's claw came back bloodied with an eyeball in his grip. Li fell to the ground and began crawling backwards in attempts to get away.

"Don't come any closer! Don't come near me monster!" He screamed.

"Cut it out!" I turned to see Kenren ready to fight.

"I can't watch this anymore. No one, not even you wanted this." At first I didn't realize who he was talking to until he looked up at the creature staring back at him. I held my breath.

"If you're gonna do this then let me be your opponent Goku!" He yelled. For a moment there was silence and then a sinister grin made it's way onto the Seitan's face. I could feel the power all around us fluctuate.

"You guys know if you fight that chibi...well even if I didn't tell you I'm sure you know." Kanzeon, the merciful goddess herself appeared in the doorway.

"Kanzeon..." She moved to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I could feel my energy strengthening. She was replenishing the stock that had long been neglected.

"Kaguya here can handle it, I've made sure of that." She turned to me seriously and I nodded.

"Hold on! That's more reckless than letting us handle him!" Konzen protested. Kanzeon turned and shook her head.

"Never underestimate someone under my tutelage. If it looks like she'll fail I'll step in, easy as that." She shrugged.

"Is there a way to put his limiter back the way it was?" Tenpou asked desperately.

"Replace it? Hmmm...I say we can only settle things. Now come here chibi , let's live quickly." With her words Goku charged. He was about to strike when she extended her arm and smacked the boy into the wall. Goku didn't go down easy, getting up immediately and coming at her with great force. Kazeon gave me a look and I shot forward, grasping the creatures wrists and pile driving him hard into the ground. He struggled but I kept firm pressure on him with my renewed magic. Kanzeon took my side.

"Don't think me bad Seitan Taisei." She spoke, raising a hand as if to strike the killing blow.

"Wait!" I released Goku for a moment to stop her. Surely she wasn't going to hurt him. I'd thought she was going to replace the diadem.

"Stop!" Konzen suddenly came forth and stopped his aunt's strike. He reared back and punched her. She skidded back to a stop, wiping the small amount of blood on the side of her mouth before standing and putting her knee into his gut. When Goku stopped struggling I stood knowing he'd be out for a while at least with the spell I'd cast upon him. I picked him up and looked down at his peaceful sleeping face. I walked across the room and bent back down, handing the unconscious boy to Konzen. He looked at me and then his aunt.

"I won't regret it." He told her to something I must not have heard. Suddenly a great roar of laughter came from across the room. Li Touten still sat there covering his hollow eye.

"You idiots! Protecting that child is the same as treason! For those who have become enemies of heave there is a special form of death! When you're rotting you'll regret it Konzen Douji!" He yelled at us. The blonds eyes met mine. Despite whether or not it was romantic I felt an instant connection as I looked into those violet eyes. It was as if my body reacted to him, even my powers surged as he stared at me.

"Is that so? What do you think Tenpou-dono?" He may have been talking to the Marshal but his eyes remained on me as if he was afraid I'd disappear should I look away.

"I'm afraid I'm just another fool that doesn't understand." He got into fighting stance, gun in one hand and sword in the other. Kenren stood next to me, two swords raised high and ready to strike down who ever got close. I stood to Konzen's surprise and took the spot between them right in front of my two most precious people.

"Sadly as a female I don't fully comprehend either." I managed to summon a sword, holding it ready should anyone try for Konzen or Goku. Said blond whispered our names in disbelief. He didn't seem to get why we were helping.

"If we're all fools there's no loss in dancing or so they say." Tenpou smiled.

"Never heard that one before." Kenren muttered.

"It's a rather famous aphorism for the world below. I'd say it fits the situation quite well." I grinned.

"Konzen, can you run if you're carrying Goku?" Tenpou asked. We tightened our circle. Konzen scoffed.

"Don't make fun of me." There was a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"You're running away? Where do you plan on going? Our army will chase you anywhere and end your pitiful lives!" Li screamed.

"Well break out the battle cry then cause we are running somewhere you'll never find us!" With that the soldiers charged. I stopped the forward movement with my large blade. Many looked reluctant to attack me because of who I was but I would show no mercy if they tried to break through. We needed an out, something that would allow us to pass without much fuss.

"Kill them all!" Li screamed and the charge pushed forward.

"Tenpou!" I got the man's attention as he let off some warning shots in the direction of those on his side. He turned to look at me and I nodded up at Gojun who was currently yelling at us to end this madness. For a moment he seemed confused and then his gaze turned more resolute. He nodded in my direction before pushing back again. I dispatched a few men with the blunt end of my blade, knocking them out. A few others got too close and were put to sleep instantly by my touch. Another few fell at my feet before Gojun came charging in to stop us. He went for Tenpou first only to be blocked and spun around, blade to his throat. All motion stopped as the army saw we had their general.

"Sorry about this, sort of a habitual practice of a bad guy. Now then...won't you open a path for us?" Tenpou looked positively sinister as he spoke these words, the blade of the katana tight against Gojun's throat. He had to have the others think he meant business or they'd call his bluff.


	8. Chapter 7: Together Forever

When we reached the room I took Goku from Konzen's arms and laid him out on the couch. The boy was beginning to sweat and it was making me nervous.

"I'll try and research what's going on, you watch over him for a moment." Tenpou left to gather some books around the various shelves.

"I'll get the prisoner and then barricade the building." Kenren offered. He also disappeared to do so. It was now just Konzen and I leaning over Goku. I conjured a bowl of cool water and a cloth beginning to mop the sweat from him. Konzen's hand shot out and caught my wrist.

"You didn't have to do this. You're as much of an enemy now as we are." He spoke, his voice light. I shook my head, taking his hand and lacing my fingers with his.

"I have made my choice, to be with the people I love and I'm not going to regret it." I replied, staring him right in the face. His eyes shone with an adoration I didn't think he had.

"You and Goku, you're making me soft." He grunted. I let out a giggle, dabbing at Goku's forehead.

"It's for the best I think, you were always soft at heart you just didn't know it yet." I smiled, trying to think of remedies for Goku's affliction. He seemed to be fighting himself now, trying to come back but he just couldn't.

"I softened before him you know, it just took me a while." I knew what he was saying but I didn't know if it was okay to say these things here with a prisoner not a few steps away.

"Konzen I..."

"Let me say this because it might be the last time I get to." His tone silenced me. It was something bordering on desperation, longing.

"Alright." My words made him squeeze our joined hands. His gaze moved away from me and onto Goku whose breath was coming a bit faster than normal.

"You're a nuisance you know that? Just like Goku I despised your presence from the moment that old hag introduced us. I thought you simply another girl desperate for her attention." He paused glancing at me. I probably looked a bit uncomfortable. I was never into Kanzeon that way and it was probably obvious.

"But I was wrong. You turned out to be smart, headstrong, and one of the most understanding people I'd ever met. I found myself thinking about you, wondering why you were really hanging around. I knew that you knew Tenpou and Kenren, that you might be potentially dangerous but I never thought you'd end up weaseling into my head." He stroked some of Goku's hair off of his sticky forehead. He seemed to be looking for the words to continue and I didn't rush him. Once ready to speak again he breathed in a quick sigh.

"Even before I saw your face you were unlike any woman I'd ever met. The way you had such patience with Goku, could keep up with Kenren, always stood by Tenpou, and just how you lit up everything you touched. And then I saw your face and I couldn't ignore what had been building up inside me any longer. I tried, but that night you confronted me I snapped. You had to be mine no matter what the cost." He balled his free hand into a fist. I knew this was hard for him but he seemed to want to get it all out.

"And when Tenpou said they had taken you away...I wanted to hurt them. I wanted them to suffer for taking you from us. You meant a lot to Goku...to me." He looked at me, his eyes swam with an emotion I didn't know but could determine. It made my heart beat faster, harder against my chest.

"What I'm trying to spit out is that….if I'm Goku's sun then you are his moon but to me...you are my sun." He stared me straight in the face when he said it and I could have sworn my heart stopped. He was telling me he loved me, it was plain as day to me.

"Then since Goku has you called for his sun, you are the moon and stars of my life." I whispered, trying to catch my breath. The admission left me feeling faint for obvious reasons as well as fully realizing this could be the only time we were able to say how we felt.

"Konzen I..."

"Got them!" Tenpou appeared from around the corner and I gently took my hand away. I figured he still didn't want the other's to know and it seemed my assumption was correct as he turned his attention to the boy still breathing heavily on the couch. The Marshal sat down, placing the various papers before him. He started to skim quickly as we all remained in silence for some time. Then as I dabbed Gokus's forehead he started coughing.

"Goku! Konzen called. The boy didn't respond. The blond began yelling at him to hurry up and figure out what was going on. I held Goku's hand and began to inspect his fingers. I'm not sure why I felt the urge to do such a thing but I couldn't help it. The chains did indeed weigh a great deal though I barely noticed since Kanzeon's energy tap. He had the long nails of a youkai, stained with blood. I began to busy myself cleaning up his fingers, then his chest and arms. When I finished the bowl was filled with red water.

"I'm gonna go change the water." I picked up the utensil and cloth before exiting past a rather worried looking Kenren. When I reached the bathroom I did what I needed to do before looking up into the mirror that faced me. My face was the same, as beautiful and striking as the last time I saw it. Why with such change did my physical appearance stay so evergreen? A few moments went by before I left returning to the room where Gojun sat. He was trying to talk to Konzen when his eyes shot towards me.

"Lady Kaguya, you weren't listening before when I asked you about your intentions. I understand the stance of Kenren and Tenpou but you two, why? Your positions would have given you concessions and yet you continue to fight. All that awaits you now is destruction." Gojun was trying to reason with us.

"I have a promise to protect and I won't forfeit those I love no matter what sins they may carry. While you are correct I have accepted my fate if it means that I will spend the last moments of my life with people who give a damn." I whispered. Konzen agreed.

"There's no way we can go back and I for one don't want to." There was a change in the pressure of the room as the words escaped Konzen's lips. I spun on my heel just in time to see Goku rising from the couch, his eyes fixed on my beloved blond.

"Goku..." I whispered catching the other's attention. Gojun began to panic, fighting at the ropes that tied him.

"Release me! Let me fight him!" He cried, his voice gaining volumes but Konzen didn't move.

"You can't defeat him! If you don't release me he'll kill you! Konzen!" I looked towards the man I loved only to find that there was no fear in his gaze. I wasn't able to act fast enough. Goku charged, his thumb slicing into his masters cheek as they went toppling to the floor. I came to his side only for him to raise a hand for me to stop. Still the look on Konzen's face was one of a zen like calm. He reached out to the boy who seemed frozen in place.

"That day, you reached out to me first, such a nuisance. Not for anything in the world...can I let go of your hand now." He brought Goku into a tight embrace that was the most loving thing I'd ever seen Konzen do. At this sight I stepped away, somehow ashamed of being to close to such an intimate moment. It reminded me of when I was young and my own father would hold me to his bosom showing me all the love in his heart with that one warm hug. Tears sprung to my eyes. There was a bright light that spread over Goku's brow and the golden diadem reformed there. I still backed up, trying to get away. Gojun was eyeing me nervously. I slunk behind a bookshelf and took in a breath. Something in my chest ticked away and I felt a sharp pain run across my torso.

I seethed, trying to keep the cry of pain inside. What was happening to me? The door to the room opened and Kenren and Tenpou entered. There was talking and gasps of joy as they realized Goku was alright again. It seemed the boy was awake too because I heard him speaking but my brain didn't seem to comprehend the words.

"Take deep breaths, focus on a point and just try to relax." Gojun's voice came through a hole in the shelf. I tried but the pain got worse.

"What...what is this?" I stuttered, I couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening to me. It hurt and so far the only one to notice was our captive.

"Your father had these spells, strange changes that caused him great pain. I never knew the cause but you'll be fine they aren't fatal." He explained. I nodded, trying to do as he said, focusing on my right sandal. Then something happened that grounded me to the world again. A hand was pressed against my shoulder and I felt as if everything came to a screeching halt.

"Kaguya..." Goku's voice penetrated whatever bubble I was in. When I looked into those golden eyes I understood what love really meant. He was the one who taught me how, the one who allowed me to open up to my feelings to Konzen. He was MY sun, the driving force that had brought me so close to the edge only to finally take the plunge. His eyes were tearing up as he looked at me. I said nothing, opening my arms which he immediately crawled into. His head lay tucked beneath my chin, his body cuddled in my lap close to heart. I stroked his hair, one arm tightly wound around his torso.

"You're home...I missed you." He whispered. The pain in my chest subsided.

"I'm sorry I left my dearest heart. I'm pretty sure I missed you more." I smiled against the top of his head. The others came into view watching us. I stood easily with the boy in my arms. What Konzen said was true, there was something that made Goku light despite the heavy chains that hung from him. He held tightly to me even when I put him down.

"You gotta share her kid." Kenren muttered but Goku shook his head.

"No! I'm not letting her go." He had his arms wrapped around my waist and every time I looked over at Konzen he had a discreet smirk on his face. Why was he so happy about this? I was rather happy as well. Being close to him made me happy beyond all reason. If he clung to me like this forever I'd probably be fine.

"You guys should get some rest, we have to leave in the morning." Tenpou finally said. I figured we were going to run which meant tonight was probably the last night we'd be alive. While that should have terrified me it didn't. I was actually okay.

"Will you stay with me?" Goku asked, tugging on the silk of my gown. I nodded.

"I won't go anywhere unless you ask me to." I replied. A large smile broke out onto his face.

"Can we borrow her for just a moment Goku? I promise she'll come right back to you." Tenpou was trying his best to convince the boy with as few words as possible. Konzen held out his hand for Goku to take. I bent down and kissed the diadem on the child's forehead. It shimmered as I did so. He wanted to protest but Konzen made a face and he kept quiet. The two left the room and I turned to face my friends.

"I know it's a bit late now but you realize...we're going to die tomorrow." Tenpou said it straight out. Kenren looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes, I knew from the moment Goku lost control." I was probably more calm than they thought I should be.

"You are...surprisingly okay with this." He said, looking a bit surprised as well.

"I already made my decision and have found peace with the fact that I'm going to die tomorrow but I'd feel more pain living without the four of you than I'd ever feel in death." I stared at him right in the eyes.

"I've believed for a while that you might betray us despite how much you seemed to care. I am glad to be proven wrong and I am truly sorry for thinking otherwise."

"I forgive you then." I smiled. Kenren remained silent, puffing smoke out of his lungs. He refused to look at me honestly. I walked into Tenpou's arms. He wasn't much of a hugger but I figured he'd make an exception for me. He did, making sure to squeeze me before giving me some space. I moved to stand before the general who still wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Kenren, I know you don't agree with my decision but it is mine to make. Can't you see? I love you all far too much to let you do this alone." I took his free hand into mine. He was actually tearing up a bit.

"I just don't get it, you could have lived..."

"Without you? I don't think so. What would I do if a day went by when I didn't get hit on by the most handsome general in the army?" I smiled. His face faltered and he tried to keep smoking to keep his emotions in check.

"Look at me will you? Just this once?" I urged. His dark eyes met mine and the dam broke. He snubbed the cigarette out and let his tears streak down his cheeks.

"You were safer before." He muttered. I stepped into him, pressing the side of my face against his bare chest. Tenpou was watching with a small smile on his lips.

"Screw safety, I've never been happier than when I'm with you." His arms wrapped tightly around me with an urgency that bordered on pain. He let out one quick sob before taking deep breaths.

"I love you Kenren, maybe not in the way you wanted me to but I do." I let my own warm tears leak over.

"I love you too sweety." He gasped, pressing a kiss to my head. I turned to look at Tenpou who was also looking rather emotional. When I nodded in his direction he seemed to understand what I meant. I loved the Marshal too just as deeply but I knew words weren't as convincing to him since he read lies a lot of the time. This was my family and I wouldn't sacrifice them for the world. I dug my fingers into Kenren's jacket, the cloth scrunching up underneath my grasp. He held me closer. This was going to be the last time I was able to do this so despite the fact that Goku was waiting for me I stayed still for a very long time.

!

!

!

When I got into the back Goku was clinging to Konzen who was smiling at the boy. Hearing the noise Goku looked up and reached out for me. I walked to him and bent down to join the two on the ground.

"You won't leave will you Kaguya? You'll stay just like Konzen and Ten-chan and Ken-nii right? You won't leave like Nataku..." His voice trailed off. I let a smile rise to my face.

"I promise you Goku, I won't leave you ever again." He was holding onto the both of us so I was pressed against Konzen's side. His free hand suddenly rose discreetly to hold mine, our fingers intertwining. I looked up at him and he nodded, something soft in his gaze.

"He won't sleep, he was worried." Konzen's voice was cool and relaxed. I nodded.

"Maybe we should go back to the main room huh? Then you'll be with all of us and you'll know we aren't going anywhere." I whispered against his hair. He nodded and wiped at his eyes. When we stood I tried to get away from Konzen but his grip tightened. Goku didn't seem to notice, he was holding onto us both so it probably felt like we had our hands on his back. We walked out of the bedroom and down the hall back into room I had just left. Kenren and Tenpou were by the window talking until they noticed our presence.

"Goku, you aren't sleeping?" Tenpou asked.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Kenren asked too. The boy walked forward away from Konzen and I.

"Please...Please don't go away. Don't leave me like Nataku did okay?" His innocent request left the two army men speechless.

"I don't care where I go as long as I can be with you. I'll go wherever you go. I care about you guys a lot so...stay with me always okay?" Kenren squatted down in front of Goku. The boy had a way of touching the hearts of anyone who met him and none of us were exempt from this rule. For a few more moments there was silence.

"Ok! Stick out you little finger, c'mon" Kenren's face was plastered with that stupid grin of his. Goku looked confused but made a fist, his pinky sticking out. Kenren reached out and wrapped his own pinky around the boys.

"There, that's a pinky swear. It means we've made a promise." Kenren squeezed and then released. Goku looked down at his finger curiously as if thinking that something would have been different.

"Don't worry Goku, we'll always stay beside you." Tenpou agreed. My heart felt light as I felt Konzen's thumb running over the back of my hand. If anyone noticed our joined hands then no one said a word. We all got comfortable in hopes of resting. We decided to take turns on watch though they simply wouldn't allow me to stay up. I planned to though when it was Konzen's turn. I told him to wake me though whether or not he'd do it was beyond me. I made sure our prisoner was comfy with a blanket and a pillow before laying back on the couch.

Goku joined me, snuggling into my chest. I laid back against the headrest, wrapping an arm around him. His hair was tickling my neck and I couldn't help but smile. He cuddled up really close, hugging the arm I had over him. He nuzzled my wrist a bit before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Sleep well you two." Tenpou said. I honestly doubted I'd be able to sleep and the others probably felt the same but as I closed my eyes the exhaustion of the days trials completely knocked me out and I swam in blackness of oblivion.

!

!

!

I was awoken by someone playing with my hair. The strands were loose and probably tangled but the person running their fingers through the tresses was gentle. My eyelids fluttered to find that a pair of soft violet eyes were starting into mine.

"Konzen..." I whispered. The room was dark and even though the windows and doors were sealed I could tell it was still night. He'd woken me just like I asked. I sat up carefully so as not to disturb Goku who was fast asleep. I kept his head in my lap, letting Konzen occupy the spot next to me.

"Did you get some rest?" He asked. I nodded.

"Goku is quite cuddly actually. I wish I'd let him do this when he asked before." I stroked his cheek for a moment before Konzen wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. There was no need for any other words. I knew what he meant. He didn't want me to die, he didn't want me to have to suffer the punishment for being a traitor. So without words I reached out to him placing a hand on his cheek and leaning forward to press my lips against his. There was no one around to see and the moment was too good to miss. I hadn't kissed him since the night he admitted he was attracted to me. It felt the same as it had then. His satin lips responded immediately. His arm squeezed my shoulders and I pressed myself into him. I could stay like this forever just being close to him. His other hand held my chin, caressing my neck.

When we broke away his forehead stayed pressed against mine.

"I want to mark you." He muttered. There was no lie in those eyes that bore a firey passion I didn't think was possible. I lent him my hand which he took readily. Marking, a chance to unite over lifetimes even after death. While I felt loosely that we all had that thread connecting us I wanted to know it was there with Konzen, even with Goku. He took my fingers and kissed each tip until he reached my thumb, biting into the skin. A flash of blood appeared and I placed it against the chakra upon his forehead. He closed his eyes as the touch healed the cut. This connected me to him until the worlds ended. We did the same to my chakra. In truth this was something that married couples did. He pressed another kiss to my lips but I make it quick. When I pulled away he looked confused until I leaned over Goku.

"I will you my power, the burden of my gift, and the promise that I will always protect you from harm. In light of this I name you, Son Goku, my son." I pressed my lips to Goku's temple and a silver glow passed through me into his skin. It enveloped his body giving a soft light until it faded.

"Now I'll never lose either of you."


	9. Chapter 8: Time to Run

Dawn rose outside quicker than I had expected. Konzen stayed at my side all night with Goku sleeping soundly in my arms. When Kenren and Tenpou reappeared we all looked at one another.

"It's time." Tenpou stated. We set up our traps and readied our escape. Kenren picked Gojun up and we were away. We descended into the tunnels below that I was told the army used to use to get from one place to another easily. Goku was still a bit sleepy holding my hand and Konzens. We didn't hurry, walking along until we heard the explosions go off.

"There it goes." I said.

"Quite a lot going on up there. The men outside will be a little short handed now." Tenpou muttered. Konzen turned to his friend.

"Are you sure that's alright? Your precious books and art collection were in that room." He muttered. It was obvious the man cared about the Marshals feelings. Tenpou shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I don't mind. They were empty images. All that possesses form eventually breaks." He quoted.

"Another quote from the world below?" I asked. He nodded in agreement. Konzen looked thoughtful. Goku squeezed tightly to my arm and I looked down at him. He looked a bit depressed so I nudged my lover. Konzen looked down too and removed his hand from the child's grip to rub his head.

"It's alright don't look like that." He muttered. Goku nodded and we continued. As we got near the end of the hall a doorway stood in our way. Tenpou took the lead opening the room up. It was huge with a ceiling far above our heads and shelves of documents upon documents.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"The library of the Jade Palace." Kenren replied quickly.

"You were connected to the palace? How come you never visited me Tenpou?" I raised an eyebrow. He laughed nervously.

"Well the Emperor's chambers are a bit farther so I'd have to sneak a good deal and I'm not so good at not gaining attention apparently." That was true. Because of his rank and infamy Tenpou didn't go un-noticed.

"I'll let it pass...for now." I mumbled the last part while he shook his head.

"It was easy to get to assembly though, just had to walk on over and I can borrow all the books I want!" He seemed so excited about the fact which made me giggle.

"It's not borrowing if you don't ever return them." Kenren muttered. I let go of Goku for a moment and inspected some of the shelves since it was probably the only time I'd do so. There were so many titles, I almost regretted not being able to read them. Kenren turned to Gojun and held up his gun.

"This is where we leave you." He said to his former superior.

"What are you going to do?" Apparently the Dragon King had expected the worst of us but he was quite wrong.

"Well sorry but you are going to wait here until they come rescue you." Kenren pointed his weapon in the air away from Gojun. The man visibly relaxed.

"I apologize for dragging you into this but...there had to be some sign that you as our commanding officer wasn't involved." For a moment Gojun looked surprised at Tenpous words but the look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. We all turned to leave, Konzen, Goku, and I in the lead.

"In that case...report properly." I raised an eyebrow and watched as both men resigned officially from the western division of the army. With that we all left the library in a hurry. The army would be on our tail any moment now, we had little time to reach an Izora gate and get to the lower world before they managed to get to us. As we turned a corner the battle began. Guards came down on us at every turn trying to subdue us. We fought hard to get through eventually pushing forward.

"It's the door at the end of the hall!" Kenren called to Konzen. He ran out hard followed by Goku. I managed to get in right after followed by Kenren. Tenpou was still fighting. Aforementioned former general slammed his foot against the door to keep it open until our friend got in. I tried to catch my breath, listening to the others do the same.

"You okay Kaguya?" Kenren asked. He'd seen me struggling to move around in the damn kimono but I nodded, suddenly reaching down and ripping the silk to just below my knees. It would be so much easier to move this way.

"I'm good, stupid kimono." I hissed, throwing away the extra fabric.

"Konzen?" He asked. The blond replied with the affirmative.

"They're not giving us a rest." Tenpou spoke the obvious. They were going to keep at it until we were all dead most likely which I found ironic somehow. What ever happened to not wanting to get their hands dirty? I heard the twang of a bow and my eyes reached skyward. The room we had entered was circular with a platform above us that jutted out enough to hold standing soldiers. On that platform stood a great mass of archers. They were pointing their arrows straight down onto us. We all placed our backs together trying our best to keep close ranks.

"Should have known...you're a bright man...Enrai." Tenpou's gaze was upon a man staged behind the archers. Surrounded and scared I looked up at the man Tenpou spoke of. He was well built wearing imperial armor and a long white cloak. His close cropped dark hair and goatee were very unattractive. Those eyes were full of malice as if he had been waiting for this. A smirk was planted firmly on his face.

"I'm honored that you pay me such a compliment Field Marshal Tenpou." His voice was coarse and smug. He thought he had us but my mind was whirring. There had to be a way out of this. I remembered hearing about Enrai. He and Tenpou never got along so they were put in seperate divisions. Konzen leaned down to shield Goku. The men were talking but still I tried to think of something, anything at all that got us into the lower dungeons before losing a person. I came up empty.

"I always figured someone like you didn't know how the men who followed you felt." Enrai hissed. Tenpou didn't falter.

"Nothing of the sort, I just get on best with people who like joking too." He was grinning like an idiot at the insult. It was a good one.

"And because you are that kind of officer you were content to have a mere fourteen men attached to you." Enrai mocked.

"I don't care what you say about us but I won't keep my mouth shut while you make fun of my squadron." Kenren sounded more serious than I had ever heard him. His face was contorted into something that was far beyond hatred.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do? You have some nerve acting all big in a situation like this." Tenpou nudged me to get my attention.

"When they shoot can you make a barrier? We'll make a run for it while they reload." He explained the plan to me. I nodded in agreement, readying my magic for the shield. I focused all the energy into one hand waiting.

"Shoot them!" Enrai called. I put up the shield above us and we ran for it. I was surprised when only a few arrows came at us, sounds of battle coming from above. Looking up I saw the men of the first division of the western army kicking the snot out of the archers.

"You guys?" Kenren whispered.

"Are you alright general? Field Marshal?" One of the men yelled, taking out a bowman who was readying another shot.

"What are you doing?!" Tenpou screamed. These men were throwing away their lives helping us. They'd die covering our escape. I felt tears collect in my eyes as I saw the loyalty they exhibited even if their commanding officers were traitors. No doubt it was because these two were much kinder than the other assholes who ran things. Goku gripped my hand tighter.

"We have this! Go ahead while you still can!" Yet another soldier called, stabbing one of the offending men with his own arrow.

"Cut it out! You can't get involved in this!" Kenren called but his words were ignored.

"We aren't your commanding officers anymore!" Tenpou tried to get them to leave.

"Sorry sir! Can't hear a word you're saying! Now get going!"

"In the absence of orders take personal responsibility that's our motto right?"

"The barbeque was awesome!" Each man yelled their encouragement down to the men who had treated them like living beings instead of mindless drones. In a way I was just as proud even if I didn't know them.

"We need to leave." I got Kenren's attention. He nodded and we made to leave when I saw Enrai jump down to our level.

"Tenpou!" Konzen and I warned together. The former Marshal jumped out of the way with ease, Enrai's sword striking the ground. He got up attempting to charge into the Marshal. There was a flash of metal and both men ended up with their backs to one another. For a moment time stood still and then blood sprayed from the fatal wound on Enrai's chest and neck. He coughed up a lot of the crimson fluid before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"Kill them all! That is my final order! Don't leave a single man alive who saw you here! Do you hear me?" Tenpou called up at the stunned men above.

"Yes sir!" They called in unison. We left the rest up to them, going for the opposite door on the other side of the room. Goku kept up easily, his hand still holding tightly to mine. Kenren shot the two guards and we ran, leaving for the corridor. Once the door behind us closed the noise of battle disappeared and we had a quick moment to breathe. I reached up to my face to wipe my brow only find my hand come back red.

"Kaguya! Are you okay?" Goku asked. I began probing for a cut only to find nothing.

"I'm fine, I think it's from Enrai." The fact that I wasn't fazed by this seemed to shake the boy up a bit.

"You aren't afraid of us are you Goku?" Tenpou asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, I think I'll always like Ken-nii and Ten-chan just like those men do." He stated resolutely. I had to agree. No matter how many sins were on their shoulders those two were just too likeable. We continued our trek, killing anyone who got in the way. Most of the guards didn't put up much of a fight and I couldn't do much with Goku's grip on my hand so the three of us stayed back letting Kenren and Tenpou handle the people who dared oppose us. Corridor after corridor was covered in blood splatter. We passed by a few places that were unguarded until finally reaching a large double doored elevator.

"Elevator?" Konzen asked.

"Never been on one?" Kenren teased but the joke didn't go any further than the blond glaring at him for a moment.

"We take this to the bottom floor the gate will be there." Tenpou explained. Then one of the doors to my left opened and soldiers began pouring out. I wasn't fast enough. One of them got a solid hit to my shoulder. I gasped in pain, summoning my own weapon and shoving it through the man's chest. He choked and fell to the ground at my feet. Konzen and I protected Goku. A small light screen covered us. It would block one hit at most but at least we'd be able to move easier this way.

"Get inside!" Kenren screamed over his shoulder, dispatching another man. Konzen pried it open and pushed both Goku and myself in before him. A soldier grabbed my arm which I cut off making him fall back screaming. Kenren and Tenpou followed soon after. This was just like getting into the last door, it was becoming a habit.

"Kaguya!" Kenren immediately came to my side, worry lining his features. I held up my bad arm, a twinge of pain going through it for a moment.

"Don't worry about me, we need to keep going." He knew I was right, he had to keep to the plan. Konzen too looked extremely worried but I shook my head at him. Goku gripped my good hand and I smiled gently down at him to let him know I was okay.

"You ready? We'll have to push out." Tenpou said. Kenren nodded. We were instructed to follow. Instead of the elevator we pushed into the emergency stairs without being seen. As we descended the spiral staircase I heard the car creak. They were cutting the lines and in a few moments the whole thing fell down the shaft to the very bottom making a loud crash on the ground below.

"That was loud." I frowned.

"Watch your step, these stairs aren't used often so they probably aren't in the greatest repair." Tenpou called back. That made me nervous. I was actually afraid of heights to a rather large extent so knowing I could fall was uncomfortable. I looked to my fellow agrophobic behind me. He looked nervous too.

"You okay Ken-nii?" Goku asked. The guy didn't answer.

"He's afraid of heights." I told the boy holding my hand.

"Hey! You're one to talk, you hate them too." He grunted angrily. I smiled.

"True, but I'm pretty short, someone of your stature shouldn't be so frightened." He growled at my answer.

"It's nothing to do with stature! Getting over fear of heights or not is decided by nature." I laughed a bit at the answer. The mood was a bit light hearted for now. It was nice to have a brief reprieve after all that fighting.

"You both climb trees though right?" Goku asked. Kenren snarled.

"It's different when it's a height that can be easily jumped off of." He protested. As soon as the mood had descended it disappeared. The sound of footsteps was coming from below us.

"They are sending pursuers from below." Tenpou muttered. The sound seemed to be everywhere.

"And above!" Goku shouted in panic. We were stuck. No matter which direction we went we were going to be captured. The narrow stairway meant that coming from both sides was a death sentence. There was the obvious danger of falling as well as the prospect of others catching up from above.

"Push through, we'll stay close." I muttered. Tenpou nodded and we began to run down the unsteady stairs. Kenren took up the rear with his gun, shooting at anyone who got too close from the front or the rear. I helped throw a few people over the edge, screaming into oblivion. They'd be dead as soon as they hit the ground. Kenren stepped backwards weird and almost slipped. I caught his waist.

"Geez this is dangerous." He sighed in relief that he hadn't fallen to his own death.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to forget your fear of heights." Tenpou called back.

"Well for now I might as well, we'll be pretty low when we get to the lower world." He grinned, firing off another round. From a row above a man attempted to drop down. We were so close together that he almost fell right on top of Konzen. Goku screamed his name as the soldier drew his sword. I held tight to the child's hand but he managed to get next to the soldier. With a sideways smack he knocked Goku out of my hands and over the edge into the abyss. He looked so surprised. I made to follow him but Konzen pushed me back, jumping over with an apologetic look. He knew about my fear of height now. If I jumped I'd freak out. He reached out and fell until both males were lost in the abyss below.

"Konzen! Goku!" I screamed. The other two screamed after them. Suddenly I saw a faint shadow of two people hanging from the remaining elevator wire. I summoned my weapon, pushing past Tenpou and knocking everyone I came across over the edge or into my sword. I had to get to them. My fear of heights was gone, I cared little about falling if disregarding such a feeling meant I could save two of the men I loved most in this world. When they came into view I suddenly saw Konzen wincing in pain. The wire was still live, electricity would be shooting through him at an alarming rate by now. I heard Tenpou screaming at the blond.

"Hold on!" I was almost level with them, fighting hard to get close enough to receive Goku and then Konzen himself. I finally made it across from them but didn't wait for Tenpou or Kenren.

"Can you move Konzen?!" I yelled across the gap. He tried but then almost lost his grip. I freaked.

"That's going to be an issue." He called back. The other two had caught up.

"What do we do? We can't leave them there." I said in a panic. Kenren scoffed, raising his gun up and pointing it at the wire.

"What are you doing?! They'll die!" I pushed down on the shaft of the gun. He shook his head.

"It's like you said, we can't leave them there." He tried to raise the gun again, this time Tenpou held me back.

"The wire is strong enough to withstand a few gunshots. We need to do this before Konzen is unable to lose his grip." I looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. I nodded in agreement. Kenren shot at the wire causing it to swing back and forth. I poised myself on the middle of the staircase.

"When you get close throw Goku over!" I yelled out. The momentum got him close enough and he slung the boy towards the stairs. He almost missed the edge but I managed to grab his belt buckle, yanking him into my arms. Now just for Konzen. The wire was still swinging but not as much. I waited with bated breath as he tried to get over to us. Without warning he let go, unable to take the pain.

"Konzen!" Goku screamed. I yanked him back as Kenren halfway threw himself over the stairs. He held out his hand and the slap of skin resounded through the structure as the former general caught the blond around the wrist. I let out a breath of relief as did the boy still in my arms. As Kenren pulled him up the two of us ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" Goku was so worried as I took Konzen's hand. It was burnt pretty badly and a good amount of blood was seeping from the various wounds.

"Yeah...were you scared?" His question was directed at both of us but it was Goku who answered.

"Of course! What would we have done if you fell?!" I smiled, he was including me. I placed my hand over Konzen's making him wince but as the silver light glowed from my skin the marks on his palm disappeared. Tricky that, my powers only worked on others, never myself. Konzen took his good hand and ruffled Goku's hair. The other two were conversing about something as I finished healing my lover's hand.

"Thank you." He whispered. Goku looked between the two of us, surprised.

"Of course anata." I actually made him blush at the term of endearment. Goku still looked confused but I just ruffled his hair as well.

"No worries Goku, as long as the wound isn't mine I can heal it." I showed him the now clean and healed palm of his father figure. The boy was amazed.

"Come on, we might have found another way." Kenren called to us. I stood along with Konzen and we walked back up to where the other two men stood. The sounds of footsteps were closing in again.

"I'll take the front, Kenren you take the rear." Tenpou instructed. He went in first. I was forced to go second with Konzen third and Goku fourth. We made our way as fast as we could through the enclosed space. I felt like Konzen's breath was going up my dress since I'd ripped it so short. Luckily it was dark in here so no one could see anything but if there were lights...let's just say this really wasn't appropriate. Konzen smacked his forehead into my ass making me squeak.

"Keep your distance unless you want to shove your entire head up my ass." I called back. I heard Kenren laughing.

"I would if Goku wasn't pushing."

"But Konzen you're so slow!" Goku called back.

"Not my fault. I'm trying not to get too close to Kaguya." Konzen grunted. I blushed.

"It's way too cramped in here for your family spats okay?" Kenren sounded exasperated so I shut my mouth. If my beloved happened to get too close again I'd have to just squeak. This did happen at least three more times. Tenpou teased at one point that it sounded like there was a mouse in the tunnel with us. A sudden light came up in front of us.

"Oh thank god." I whispered. Light meant an exit.

"Shhh quiet." Tenpou stopped and we all managed to sit in the tunnel.

"Where are we?" I asked looking over Tenpou's shoulder. It looked like something between a boiler room and a lab. What was this place? The marshal removed the grate and climbed down. He reached out to help me down. I helped Konzen and Goku. Kenren didn' want any help at all but he grunted when he planted his feet on the ground.

"Looks deserted, this is strange. I don't think I've ever been here before." Tenpou commented. Looking at the place it did look much more like a lab. There were many grates and a large machine running in the corner.

"What's that thing for?" Goku asked. I shrugged. Even Tenpou didn't know.

"God it smells like ass down here." Kenren held tightly to his nose. It did stink down here like a mixture of volatile chemicals. I held my good arm up using the sleeve to clog my nose for a few moments. We cautiously moved down the narrow corridor surrounded by grates. As I got close to one I realized the the grate wasn't a grate at all. There were narrow metal bars covering an enclosed space. In the dark I thought I saw something move. Then a pair of eyes appeared in the cage and charged against the steel. I squeaked in surprise accidentally pulling my arm which made me wince in pain.

"What the hell are these?!" Kenren saw the creature pressing itself against the cage. More appeared against the walls. They were monsters with curved and misaligned fangs, beady eyes, and sharp claws. Each one looked different than the next but the farther we got the more hidieous they seemed to get.

"Monsters, disgusting ones." I scrunched up my nose.

"Monsters, yes that is an apt description. Each one is akin to the seitan taisei who stands beside you." I spun on my heel. Before us stood a man in a cloak, the hood pulled up. I looked closer at the creatures fighting at their bindings. Though all different in looks they did have one defining feature. All of them had bright yellow eyes. There wasn't warmth there like there was in the eyes of my son though. These were real monsters.

"Why the hell are there things like this in the basement of the palace?!" Konzen yelled at the newcomer.

"I think I can guess." Tenpou called attention to himself, gazing at me.

"I told you Kaguya, Konzen, that things like this have been appearing more frequently in the lower world for a really long while now." The ones that kept showing up after Nataku appeared? I looked at another one of those things and cringed.

"The ones here have different shapes but they're the same type as the ones our army has been sealing for months." Kenren added.

"As expected of the general and field marshal of the western army, so quick to understand." The hooded man spoke. So...that made sense. There had been something odd in the swift increase of these things.

"So...all this was something Li Touten worked out to get where he is now?" Kenren asked. They mystery man chuckled.

"It goes a bit deeper than that. Li Touten is a link in the chain of our plan. You four raising a rebellion has just sped things up a bit." I felt something nasty run through my veins. Then my heart clenched and the pain caused me to cry out. All eyes turned to me.

"Kaguya! Kaguya are you okay?!" Goku was trying to get me to focus on him but his face was going in and out of focus. Konzen came into my line of vision. He looked determined as he pressed his forehead against mine. A flash came to my brains, blinding me. I heard screams and then he call of my father. A splash of blood appeared and then I could see the world around me again.

"Kaguya, focus on me koishii." Konzen's deep voice helped ground me. What had just happened?

"My...my father is dead and so is the Emperor." I whispered loud enough for all four of my companions to hear. They looked shocked but didn't question my words.

"Who are you?" Kenren growled. The man pulled his hood back. I'd never seen him before but I wasn't surprised. He had slicked back blond hair and sunken eyes. The lines on his face showed his age.

"My name is Kamou, a friend of Li Touten's and also the protector of all the Nataku's here."

"Na...ta...ku?" Goku whispered.

"Oi! What are you talking about?" Kenren called.

"There were rumors that Nataku was a mix of the blood of gods and the blood of youkai from the world below. This means he would have to be made and that would also mean..."

"Li Touten made these things too." Tenpou finished my sentence.

"It took such a long time to make a creature who could take human form. There were so many failures before your Nataku was born." The words made my blood run cold. Who would do such a thing? I looked around again at the creatures. These could have been Nataku, the poor boy who had been treated like a puppet his entire life.

"You're...kidding..." Kenren muttered.

"Nonetheless if I find a way of using them I won't have wasted all the trouble I took to make them." The strange man slammed his fist into a large red button on the wall. The metal bars and grates of the cages began to lift leaving all of the creatures free to attack. We got back to back again watching all of the snarling monsters as they began to notice their newfound freedom.

"Feeding time my pets, you can finish off these rebels instead of your brother."


	10. Chapter 9: For Love

I felt my body stiffen in fear. I'd never been to the lower world so I'd never come face to face with one of these things. I'm sure that Goku could feel me shaking, from the way I was holding his hand. The others might have too since we were pressed so close together. All those disgusting monster were coming out of their confinement with drool falling from their mouths and their beady eyes fixed on us.

"Remember to leave a single arm my Natakus. We have to dedicate it to the army." At first I wondered what was going on but then I saw an understanding in those things faces.

"They can understand human speech?" Konzen gasped. It seemed so. These people were trying to make a creature that could pass as a god. It made sense that they would be able to comprehend our language. This was heresy. One of the things came at us. We jumped out of the way as one of it's enormous feet came crashing to the ground. I landed on my injured arm and screamed in pain.

"Kaguya!" Kenren yelled, appearing at my side and pulling me away just before the thing's claws came driving down into the air where I had once been.

"It's fast!" Tenpou called.

"This way!" Kenren helped me stand. My head was spinning, my arm was throbbing as I was sure I had ripped the muscle tissue in my shoulder wound. The pain was almost numbing. I was dead weight now. Kenren pulled me into a crack and held me close to him.

"Kaguya, look at me. Look at me sweety." He tried to make me focus but the pain...I'd never had to deal with injuries before so I had no idea such a wound would affect me this way. That and there was that weird vision of the death of my father and the Emperor.

"I...I'm okay." I was sweating so bad. The others had joined us. We were in a place the much larger monstrosities couldn't reach.

"Diving into a crack? Useless little rats!" Kamou laughed. Kenren ripped part of his coat and started wrapping my shoulder as best as he could. I bit my lip to keep from making too much noise as it really hurt.

"Kaguya?" Goku approached me with tears in his eyes. I tried to smile.

"I-Its okay Goku, just not used...to the pain." I said breathlessly. He didn't look convinced. A set of claws entered the crack and we backed up even further.

"What do we do now?" Konzen asked, coming to my side and taking me from Kenren.

"The only exit is behind that man and we can't there with just our swords." Tenpou muttered. There was silence for a few moments.

"I'll draw them out." The voice was Kenren's.

"No..." I said weakly, reaching out to the man in question. He smirked at me. How could he be so happy? No matter how good he was he couldn't kill all these things, there was no way. He'd have to stay behind for us to escape and that meant I'd never see him again. Tenpou seemed to understand this but his face gave nothing away. I didn't want to say anything either since I didn't want to upset Goku.

"Kenren..." He stepped towards me and grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"Just get to safety okay sweetheart? I'll be right behind you." No he wouldn't, he'd die here and it broke my heart. I'd known...I'd known when I left this morning that we would all fall in battle at some point but not now, not so soon. I loved Kenren, he was my best friend and I wanted to tell him everyday just how much he meant to me. I couldn't do that now and the pain of the time lost made my heart break. I placed his hand over my heart allowing a piece of myself to transfer to him. Maybe it would help if only just for a little while. I wouldn't cry, it was going to be okay. Kenren leaned next to my ear.

"I love you honey, live enough for me okay?" I wanted to break down as Konzen and Goku helped me stand. I wanted to scream, to cry. This was more painful than I'd ever imagined. Kenren made his way to the front and shot out at the beast keeping us pinned. It all happened so fast. We darted out around the general and there were cries as he stayed behind. I found enough strength to call out one last thing as we passed him.

"See you soon." I whispered, not sure if he heard or not. One of the creatures smashed Kamou into a wall, killing him. We ran through the door and closed it behind us one man short. We kept going and the adrenaline kicked in. My heart was numb as we rounded corners, killing only a few guards before moving along.

"Where are we now?" Konzen asked as we came out another door.

"The lowest under-ground level of the palace. Turn at this corridor and go straight on. The room with the entrance to the dimension gate is right there only..."

"Only what?" Konzen snapped, his grip on me tightening.

"The other side knows we're headed towards the underground gate as well. They'll be waiting for us." Tenpou said gravelly. More obstacles to overcome.

"What do we do then?" I knew the answer to that and as I looked at Tenpou he knew I knew as well.

"I've brought you this far. So my job has only one thing left to do." He held out his weapon. With Kenren gone I knew he'd do this. The two had been so close that they were practically brothers. If I hadn't known any better I'd have thought they were lovers. Tenpou took no time at all, that was just the way he was. He ran out into the hall and started slashing away. The soldiers yelled orders to one another and I cracked the door just slightly enough to see the former Marshal run by. He looked in at us, a smile painted on his face.

"Ten-chan!" I clapped a hand over Goku's mouth and shook my head. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears just kept flowing down my cheeks.

"K..Konzen, Kaguya?" Goku whispered. I removed my hand. The boy was sobbing.

"I didn't want this...Ken-nii...Ten-chan..." He rubbed the mist from his eyes and I took his hand.

"I feel your pain Goku but we have to keep going or we will never see them again." I explained. He nodded, trying to fight the tears streaming down his face now.

"We'll get through this together, neither of us will leave you." Konzen agreed. As soon as the footsteps passed the door we held our breathes for a few moments before running out towards the gate to freedom. We ran with Goku clinging to me. I think he knew I was next, that I would die. The pain in my arm had subsided for the most part, now it was just a dull throb due to my adrenaline rush. We needed get through now no matter what the cost. I was the only fighter left on the team really besides Goku who was untrained and shouldn't be trying anyway. We were unhindered until we reached the huge double doors that led to the gate to the lower world.

"Konzen...Kag..." I pressed a finger to my lips quieting the boy for a moment. Around the corner were only two guards. They'd have to be killed before we could get into the room they guarded. Goku yanked on me as I started forward.

"Let's stop this. If you guys apologize then they might forgive you right? If I can't go with everyone together I..." Goku was breaking again. Konzen bent down to his level.

"Don't give up. If you believe in Kenren and Tenpou, then don't ever give up on them or yourself." His voice was that of a stern parent. Goku looked upset but then the man held out his pinky.

"We all made a promise remember?" The boys golden eyes widened. Yes they'd made a promise, they were all going to be together one way or another. I smiled, kissing Goku's forehead before stepping out into the open. The guards saw me and raised their spears.

"Lady Kaguya!" One of them called. I stuck my hands in the air.

"I'm unarmed and alone. I'll surrender to you." I muttered, walking slowly over to the two men. I didn't stop until the spears were crossed over my throat. The guards looked a bit surprised when I suddenly ducked. One of the blade edges cut my neck but I ignored the sting punching one man hard in the gut while knocking the other off balance. I'd had enough of killing really, I was so tired of it all. So instead of adding to my pile I simply knocked them out. Konzen and Goku came out from around the corner as I began to push the door open. It was heavy so they helped me get it open enough to enter.

As we got inside I saw it. The gate was something I had heard about but never seen before. It was so tall it reached the ceiling. The archway had a red door with a coiled golden dragon emblazoned upon it. The reaching pagoda outcroppings of the arch were red and gold as well, ornate and beautiful. This was it, the gate that would take us to the lower world. We wasted no time. Konzen crossed the room to a large machine.

"This should be the device that opens the gate." He muttered taking out a plastic card from a pocket in his clothes. I knew this to be the way to access the dimension gate. We needed this and a password to open the gate. I assumed that Tenpou had given Konzen the password beforehand. I held tight to Goku as Konzen swiped the card. Almost immediately alarms went off. A big error sign came up on screen. We panicked, this had all been a trap. Konzen attempted to turn off the alarm, typing in the password multiple times but to no avail. Then they came, men descending on us from all sides.

"Konzen!" Goku screamed. My voice was lost in my throat. The blond came to us, wrapping his arms around both of us in a protective manner.

"Well how unfortunate, you were so close." I knew that voice. From the shadows stepped Li Touten, a fresh bandage covering the eye that the Seitan Taisei had gouged out. I snarled at the man, feeling wave after wave of disgust at his presence. He looked at me and smiled that evil smile.

"And you managed to bring Kaguya this far too, how nice for you." He'd always seen me a weak and feeble. How I'd love to prove him wrong.

"I'm afraid I've already changed the password so you won't make it through now." Li walked around us until he stood next to the gate as if marvelling in it's splendor.

"Long ago it was my family that built the dimension gate. I inherited the skill to control it over the generations so it was simple enough. It seems that even Marshal Tenpou or our Kaguya-hime did not know this much." Li's smirk was beginning to piss me off. It was because of him that my friends were dead somewhere, their bodies broken, their blood spewed all over the palace. My grip on Goku's shoulder tightened.

"The Jade Emperor didn't praise us for this great accomplishment. In fact, he feared that we would wield too much power and used his position to bring my family to ruin. This is my revenge, to elevate Nataku, the very essence of my families technical prowess, as the war god. In this way I set the stage for all of heaven's people who have been steeped in their lukewarm system of order, set the stage for revenge." Li walked around non-chalantly, telling us his plan as if he had already succeeded. He had managed a great many things but I would not let him leave this room alive.

"For something like that..." Konzen muttered.

"I suppose it isn't something that someone of your status would understand, however, it is not just us who wished destruction upon the heavens." He meant the creation of those Natakus. Without a higher official there would have been no way that they could have pulled it off. Then I suddenly saw the light.

"My father! You used my father's influence and connections to build that lab!" I screamed. Now I understood why everything changed. Tsukiyomi was the second in command. He had access to the world below, the the palace, and to the emperor himself. The thought made me sick to my stomach. He had betrayed me long before I even realized.

"Does it matter now? All of you, even Nataku were pawns in the ultimate plan to destroy heaven beyond repair and bring about a new order. You have all done so well in bringing that about so for that I thank you." It was all for nothing, just a scheme to further the ambitions of a greedy man who cared nothing for the lives of others. I wanted to drive my blade to the hilt in his throat.

"You bastard!" Konzen growled. Li merely laughed.

"That face… it is what I wanted to see. That look twisted I utter humiliation of those who had no power and yet strutted about with attitude due to an inherited authority." The guards closed in pulling me away from Goku. The boy freaked out and tried to reach for me only to be pushed away. They did the same to Konzen, restraining him.

"Stop it! What are you doing!" Goku cried in desperation. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright but I couldn't. One of the men was practically choking me with the grip he had around my neck.

"Step forward boy." Li raised his cane and pointed it at Goku. No, they wouldn't have my son. I didn't fight though, not yet. I was a coiled viper waiting for the moment to strike. If my life was over I'd make it mean something in the end.

"What are you gonna do to Goku?" Konzen panicked. Li's answer was directed at the boy and not at either of us.

"You seem to wield strange powers, but if you put up any resistance I will cut off Konzen Douji's head and place the lifeless body of dear Kaguya at your feet. You however have nothing to fear, I won't kill you." Li threatened as he beckoned to Goku. My heart sped up but I had to remember to be calm, I had to keep myself under control if I was going to do this.

"Goku! Goku don't go! Forget about us and run!" Konzen earned a sharp smack to the gut which cut off his breath and caused him to go quiet. Oh these men were going to pay.

"Konzen!" Goku shouted seeing his master in pain.

"Seitan Taisei, a being that is neither human nor monster. If we use that body of yours perhaps we can rebirth the war god Nataku even more powerful than before."

"Nataku's...alive?" Goku seemed surprised.

"Yes, you'll be able to live together alongside Nataku just like you wanted."

"Don't listen Goku! All he wants is to use Nataku for revenge..." Konzen was throw to the floor this time, his face pressed onto the marble. Goku called out in alarm.

"I honestly expected that Kaguya would whine more, you surprise me Konzen Douji. I knew of you before, born blessed with everything and yet never ceasing with expressions of boredom. An aristocratic official whose only assets are his rank and pride…"

"Shut your mouth!" I couldn't stand listening to someone insult the man I loved. Li turned his attention to me.

"Ah and the holier than thou woman finally speaks. Don't tell me you care for this man?" He asked, walking towards me. Goku freaked but he was restrained.

"You bet your ass I do you filth. At least he has a heart." I spat. Li took out his cane and smacked me hard across the face. There were sounds of protest from Konzen and Goku. I spat out the blood that pooled in my mouth.

"You hit like a fucking sissy."

"Kaguya!" Goku was fighting the men who held him.

"Mark my words Seitan Taisei. If you resist I will have her life." He rose his cane again and the boy froze. Our struggle was stopped when a man ran in breathless.

"Li Touten-sama! I hereby report in the palace basement through the east wing of the 30th basement floor we have successfully subjugated the rebels Marshal Tenpou and General Kenren. During this mission Marshal Gamou, General Shou'u and the entire 4th regiment have been annihilated." And there it was. My two greatest friends were gone. I'd expected it and yet the blow to my heart still left me breathless. The pain seeped in but I fought it. Goku and Konzen were still alive, I had to focus on them. I looked over to Goku and saw the upset look on his face. He felt the loss as deeply as I did.

"For those men...my companions have been taken from me?!" Li Touten spat. Who knew he could feel even if it was just anger. I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. Alright what would Tenpou do in this situation? We needed to make it to the gate, to get Goku down to the lower world no matter the cost. This meant we needed Li who was the only one who had the password. I'd have to time this just right…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed. There was the sound of cracking, the ceiling above us was beginning to cave. The soldiers looked surprised. They let go of me to get out of the way as the debris of the began to fall. Huge chunks broke free and began to slam into the floor. I did what I thought I should, zipping through the area and grabbing Goku. I shielded him with my body, summoning a thin shield over us as the entire ceiling came crashing down. Konzen was far enough out of the way to move so I'd chosen to protect Goku hoping that my assumption of my lover was correct.

"Kaguya! Goku!" I heard Konzen scream as the weight of the marble smacked into my back. The shield held back a good deal but many of the shards made it through cutting up my skin and most likely leaving large bruises. Goku was staring up at me with great concern, curled beneath me to where he couldn't get hit.

"Kaguya..." He whispered. I smiled, squealing a few times as the marble smacked into my back. The pain was immense again but I had to keep conscious or I'd fall and we'd both be crushed. I kept my head up, looking with reassurance into Goku's eyes. I wanted to say something but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd scream. As the rubble settled and the loud noise disappeared. I took a sigh of relief.

"You...hurt?" I panted. Goku shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kaguya, don't leave me..." He whispered. I didn't get what he was saying until I saw the blood pooling at his side. One of the marble pieces had gone right through my side. Well shit.

"I'm...I'm not going anywhere Goku." I said breathlessly, pressing upwards until we were free of the debris that had been unloaded onto my back.

"Goku! Kaguya!" Konzen was with us in seconds. I was right, he had gotten out of the way. Blood poured down his forehead but he didn't seem too worse for the wear. Goku helped me out of the small hole. The room was silent. There was blood everywhere and the carcass of one of the giant Nataku creatures lay dead on top of it all. So that's what caused the cave in. Konzen wrapped his arms around the boy first but then he caught sight of me. I could barely stand, holding the hole in my side. He was careful as he pulled me to his level, pressing a kiss to my lips. I was too weak to respond.

"We're almost there Kaguya, almost there I promise. Just hold on for us." He whispered. Goku was already crying, holding onto what was left of my tattered kimono.

"We...need Li." I muttered, trying to get them to focus. As if on cue the clink of metal sounded behind us. From the rubble rose said man looking just as bad as I did. He pulled himself out only to be caught by Konzen who held a dagger to his throat. He dragged the man over to the machine that worked the gate.

"Enter the password." He growled. Li did as he was told and a beep went off. The dimension gate creaked and began to slowly open. Beyond it was light, a sweet shining light. I heard a scream and looked behind me to find that Konzen had cut of Li's arm. He ignored the man sobbing on the ground and made for us. I wasn't about to let it go though. Through the pain I saw Li reaching up for the keyboard.

"Kaguya come on!" Goku and Konzen had already made for the gate. I saw it before it happened, the gate sealing, and us trapped here.

"Run!" I yelled. Both men blinked as I gritted my teeth through the pain, standing up and going for the man who was slowly typing something in. There was a beep and a click before Li Touten fell back with a laugh. I found the dagger Konzen had dropped and took it up in my hands, running at the scum of heaven. His laugh cut off as I stabbed the blade deep into the man's stomach. He looked more shocked than I ever thought he would.

"If I'm going to hell then you're coming with me." I spat, twisting the blade which made him cough up a large amount of blood. There was a crunch as I cut upwards, leaving a huge gaping wound in his chest. He fell limp and I knocked him to the side.

"Konzen!" I heard a scream behind me but didn't have the strength to turn around and look. They had to have made it, please let them have made it. I collapsed upon the ground listening to the pounding in my ears. I was losing far too much blood, soon I'd be with Kenren and Tenpou. I could faintly hear Goku's screams from behind me but I didn't know what was going on for sure. I wanted to close my eyes, to give in to the darkness that was calling to me. Instead I fought to crawl across the uneven floor, to get to Goku one last time. My eyes were blurry but I could see him there, Konzen caught in the door. I reached for them. The dimension gate shut and Konzen became golden dust in the wind. Goku screamed, curling into a ball and beginning to sob horribly.

"Goku..." I whispered weakly, somehow making it to him. He looked down at me, tears sopping his face.

"Kaguya!" He called out, pulling me into his arms. It hurt so badly but I smiled.

"Thank...god...you're...okay." I whispered and let my eyes close. There I faded, my soul rising to join those I loved. And there they would be waiting with open arms…


	11. Epilogue: To Meet Again

Kanzeon found Goku standing before the gate curled up and in pain. His diadem had shattered once more and he had his arms wrapped around the lifeless form of Kaguya-hime. He was silent, his emotional wounds keeping him still. The goddess approached him, looking down at the corpse of her trainee. For some time Kaguya had showed great promise. She and Tenpou would be the only bodies left after this great massacre. It pained her deeply to see the once vibrant woman laying dead.

"How long...are you gonna stay like that?" She whispered. Goku didn't respond.

"It's a good thing your diadem came off. None of heaven's army will lay a finger on you knowing full well the depth of Seitan's power. But aside from that, a normal body would've long since starved to death. Or tell me...is that what you want Goku?" It seemed like it was. The boy had been sitting with the slowly decaying body of Kaguya for days now. Everything else was being sorted out to completion around him and yet here he sat. Being what he was, he could have devoured the young woman's body for sustenance but the fact that he didn't spoke volumes. He'd loved them all and their loss was what broke him.

"Not Seitan Taisei but he who can perceive that which cannot be seen. That was the name he gave you. You must know how it was...that you were able to reach the World below alive due to their sacrifice." Her voice was calm but as the boy still didn't respond she went for a stronger approach.

"Are you going to waste it?! All the wishes that were entrusted to you by Konzen, Kaguya, Kenren, and Tenpou?!" She screamed. This brought a result. Goku reared his head, still managing to place Kaguya's body gently to the ground. As soon as his body left contact with hers she became silver dust that blew away on imaginary wind. Goku charged at Kanzeon. The woman allowed him to cut her upper arm before wrapping him in her embrace.

"I've made you suffer so much." She squeezed, falling to the ground with him. Goku made no moves to escape the hug, falling limp.

"In place of my beloved apprentice Kaguya, my nephew Konzen, and their companions Kenren and Tenpou. Let me be the one to tell you...I'm so happy to have met you." The words made the legendary creature burst into more of pain that reached so deep into his heart that it would leave root there for a long time. Kanzeon wished to remove this pain, to help him rest now that he had lost so much. She pressed her hand to Goku's forehead and a golden glow appeared on his brow. She could feel Kaguya's magic rising within the boy and she smiled. The woman's final gift. Goku slumped over in a deep sleep.

"When you wake you will forget everything about the days you spent in heaven along with those you met. But I promise that the memories that are carved into your soul will never disappear. They will become you blood and bone and give you strength to live. So for now, just sleep, embracing in your heart that seed of hope." She whispered stroking Goku's hair. The boy was peaceful in sleep not knowing of the future that awaited him, nor that he would be reunited with the people he cared so deeply for that their death had once broken him completely.

!

!

!

Nariya wiped her brow, the laundry was beginning to become a burden now a days. She felt the wind rustle through her hair and for a moment there was a voice whispering to her.

"I'm here..." It seemed to say. She looked up at the sky with a frown.

"Nariya, are you alright?" She turned to meet eyes with her surrogate father Jirou. He looked concerned but she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing." But it didn't feel that way. Something in that voice brought a fluttering to her heart. Soon, things were going to change.


	12. Update!

Hello Everyone!

I know it's been a good while but I wanted anyone that liked this fic to know I will be continuing it in a sequel! To be honest this fiction has always been my first love despite the fact that it has never been as popular as the others. The entire story is laid out so I know how this is going to end, how it will begin, and especially how my character falls in love with Sanzo! I'm so excited to share this with you all and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Look out for the start in January 2018! Cheers and Happy Holidays!

Naiira :)


End file.
